


What Has Become of Me

by Sohma_Star



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Pregnancy, Slavery, Tails, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohma_Star/pseuds/Sohma_Star
Summary: ***REWRITE*** (Original was posted on ff.net and aff.org) Pan gets captured during the hunt by a slave trader. She is sold to the most ruthless man on Vegeta-sei, Prince Trunks. Will Pan suffer forever or is there still hope.  A/U with Dark Themes





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball franchise, and recieve no profit from this story.
> 
> Okay, this is a complete rewrite of “What Has Become of Me.” (The original was started January 2003 OMG) I recently came back to this and thought maybe I should finish it. (Thank Dragonball Super for my renewed interest <3) I reread this and was very disappointed with my older writing, it lacks description, depth, and doesn't clearly outline my view of life on Vegeta-sei. So with my original goals for this story still in mind I will be writing again :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Okay, this is a complete rewrite of “What Has Become of Me.” (The original was started January 2003 OMG) I recently came back to this and thought maybe I should finish it. (Thank Dragonball Super for my renewed interest <3) I reread this and was very disappointed with my older writing, it lacks description, depth, and doesn't clearly outline my view of life on Vegeta-sei. So with my original goals for this story still in mind I will be writing again :)

   The full Chikara moon hung high in the dark autumn sky, casting an eerie glow on the barren rocky terrain. She was safe, for now... crouching in the large shadow of a boulder, waiting, silently trying to drag breath into her burning lungs. Her heart was hammering, it's desperate rhythm thundering in her ears. A cool breeze sent a chill down her spine, bristling the hair on her tail. Her ears straining for sounds beyond her own heart's rapid rhythm. Her alert chocolate eyes focusing on the red jagged cliffs for any signs of attackers. Tonight was the hunt.

   Saiyajins by design are a very instinctual race. While a small number of saiyajins develop more complex feelings, most mate out of lust or necessity, not love. They take a mate solely to vent their sexual urges, offspring are often accidental consequences of these couplings. Every eight years when the blue Chikara moon is full, this impulse goes into overdrive as the saiyajin males go into blood heat. This period is known as “the hunt,” during which saiyajins hunt and claim mates. To claim a mate, a male overpowers a female and forces submission. After she submits the male ruts with her then, either leaves or, marks her as his mate creating a life bond.

   Pan's prospects of making it through the night unclaimed are bleak. Saiyajin males naturally outnumber females roughly five to one, and young males looking for mates are not the only concern. Due to their bond, mated males can no longer participate in the hunt, instead they bed their mates. Some however, choose to spend the full moon as slavers instead of rutting. Slavers take special medicine to resist the pull of the moon and use the hunt to capture young girls. They get the best prices for virgin girls, the higher the power level and class the better. If bested tonight, her freedom could be lost forever.

   Pan herself was a very strange saiyajin, she wanted love. She wanted a mate like her mother's, one that she knew and cared about before they mated. Not that she had ever met her father, but the look of longing in her mother’s eyes each time she spoke of him told Pan all she needed to know.

   The thought of some random saiyajin grabbing her to cool his raging hormones sickened her, even as the moon began it's slow descent she knew the night was far from over. Already she had beaten off half a dozen crazed males. Her clothing hung in shreds barely covering her small frame and her ki was getting dangerously low. Shifting her foot, a small stone collided with another. The usually soft clack seemed amplified to an almost deafening level with her desperation to stay unnoticed. She held her breath, hoping and praying the small sound hadn't been heard.

   The tiny noise caught the attention of a male lurking in the nearby shadows, his dark hair was twisted into a thick braid that reached his mid back. He lifted his nose breathing deeply, his mouth twisting into a dangerous smirk, he could smell her fear... He licked his dry lips in anticipation. Confidently, he soundlessly crept toward his prey.

   Pan's skin prickled, something was wrong. Her ears heard nothing yet, she could feel danger was near. All sound seemed drowned out by the rapid pounding in her chest. She took a sharp breath, deciding to make a break for it. Gathering all of her courage it was now or never.

   Pan froze as her body was grabbed roughly from behind. Large masculine arms locked around her waist, massive hands blindly fumbled for her poorly veiled breasts. She bent forward flipping her attacker over her shoulder in a reflexive panic. The male landed hard on his back in front of an extremely startled Pan. Casually climbing to his feet with a look of hunger burning in his dark eyes the male continued advancing towards his intended quarry. Quickly she threw a small ki blast in his face temporarily blinding him, and took off as fast as possible.

   Growling the saiyajin gave chase. Knocking the young girl back to the ground, he pinned her between himself and the red rocky terrain tearing at her already ragged clothes. Pan pushed at his chest with her small hands trying desperately to increase the distance between their bodies. He immobilized her tiny flailing hands with a single colossal one, reaching down with the other to free his pulsing member. Pan's stomach turned as her chocolate eyes met charcoal lust filled ones. With no other options, she brought her knee up smashing it into his groin with as much force as she could muster. He cursed in pain reflexively freeing her hands and she wasted no time slipping out of his grasp and blasting off into the darkness leaving her attacker writhing in agony.

   Pan's attention remained focused behind her in search of pursuit. As she zipped past the sandy red cliffs a sudden weight sent her unexpectedly plummeting to the ground. She forcefully connected with the sandy red soil knocking the air from her lungs. Breathlessly, she struggled under the heavy netting pinning her, tangling herself in the process. It seemed the more she fought the more entrapped she became.

   Another saiyajin appeared from a nearby crevice between two large red boulders. His thick arms crossed over his muscular chest as he looked down on her squirming form. His impressive height dwarfed Pan who's small body fell completely within his dark shadow. A smug grin graced his scarred face and intelligent black eyes met hers.

   This wasn't a male in blood heat. The small scar in the shadow of his collar bone proudly professed his mated status. He wore his dark hair in a short ponytail tied with coarse string. His hunter green vest was littered with pockets as were his tan cargo pants. Pouches of assorted size and material decorated his belt. He confidently strode forward, his boots kicking up red dust in their wake, admiring the jumbled mess he had captured. Calmly he rummaged through his pockets removing a pair of white metallic shackles from one he approached Pan's still struggling pinned body. Lifting the heavy net to expose her arms he snapped the cuffs in place on her delicate wrists before, pulling the rest of her outside the net's oppressive grasp and hauling her roughly to her feet. He gave her another look over before grunting in approval and shuffling her in the direction of a covered two wheeled cart.

   Pan's eyes watered and she bit her lip willing herself not to cry in frustration at the reality of her predicament. She couldn't cry, crying was a sign of weakness. She hadn't just been caught, she had been captured by a slaver which meant she would likely never have a mate. Her life could have only two directions now. Either she'd be sold off planet as a plaything for some weird alien collector or she'd become the whore of some rich saiyajin snob until he tired of her or took a mate then she would be passed to another owner only to repeat the cycle, if she was lucky she wouldn't be too badly abused, but with saiyajins abuse was almost a certainty.

   As the cart's twin wheels lurched forward she observed it's others occupants. Five girls were huddled together tears painting their dirty bruised faces their ragged clothing a testament to the horrors they saw this night. This slaver had done very well, to get one or two away from the hormonally challenged males was impressive, but to get six? This slaver must really know his stuff... Pan watched the dusty red scenery pass as they approached the city. The small cave homes she was accustomed to gave way to enormous pristine white metallic buildings with small bubble windows and the bumpy country trail became an unfamiliar paved white road. The sun started to peek over the horizon, as the night finally ended. How ironic to be caught by a slaver... Pan briefly wondered if it would have been better to let one of her attackers win and become her mate She let out a defeated sigh, it was too late for that, it was too late for anything.

  The cart jerked to a halt and the greedy slaver took off after another girl. Pan took her chance, with her hands still bound and her little remaining ki suppressed she rolled off the back of the cart. Trying to flee with her wrists bound during the full moon would be suicide. Taking cover behind a small storage building, she waited in complete silence until the slaver returned.

   The girl he was carrying was resisting, twisting violently as she desperately tried to free herself from his grasp. Her loud protests only aiding Pan in her sneak attack. While he was still facing the cart trying to end the girl's vain struggles Pan crept behind him without a sound. She threw her shackled hands over his head using the short chain to strangle him. He dropped the protesting girl to flail, helplessly clawing at the chain. Pan hung on, slowly choking him of air until he passed out. Once she was sure he was out cold she released him. His limp body crumbled to the ground with a heavy thud and she frantically searched his ridiculous pockets for a key. After three pockets and no luck she was getting desperate finally, she pulled the key from the fourth pocket. Pan used her mouth to maneuver the key into the lock on her cuffs and slid them off. Next she freed the other girls. The grateful girls tearfully thanked her and made presumably empty promises to repay her if ever they could before finally taking off into sun streaked morning sky.

   Pan dropped the key onto the white pavement and was just about to take flight herself when the now conscious slaver grabbed her tail. Pain shot through her entire body and all strength left her limbs. She fell to her knees, her teary chocolate eyes meeting his fiery black depths with renewed fear. His livid eyes bore into her large terrified ones as he spoke.

   "Never in all my years has even ONE girl escaped, but now I lost an entire night's worth of work. If I return empty handed I will be laughed out of employment." His glare and grip intensified and Pan winced sucking in a sharp breath, seeing spots dance in her vision.

   "You will pay DEARLY for my humiliation." He jerked her tail propelling her face first into metallic road. While she lay stunned from the pain, he removed more shackles from his numerous pockets cuffing her hands behind her back this time. He then violently threw her tired body into the empty cart, grabbing another pair of cuffs he secured her ankle to the cart, with that he seemed satisfied.

   "You may have freed the others, but your fate is sealed." He strode quickly to the front of the cart quietly musing to himself, this girl would have the worst master on Vegeta-sei he'd make sure of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Trunks stood surveying the damages. All of his private concubines, saiyajin and alien alike lay dead. Expensive silk dresses stained crimson lay in burnt shreds as cooling blood congealed around the pile of corpses. His loins were still hot, burning with unfulfilled desires. The ki suppression bracelet his mother invented lay in pieces on the cold metallic floor and clearly the urge suppressing pills were not doing their job. His hard blue eyes dismissed the carnage as he sourly made his way back to his chambers.

   A deep sigh left his mouth, this was his second full moon since he came of age. His teeth ached for blood. He was now twenty-eight and still had no mate. If he was unable to produce an heir soon the counsel would turn against him perhaps, in favor of his uncle Tarble. They had even made the foolish suggestion he mate Bulla, his sister, with her similar pedigree it was thought perhaps she could withstand his powerful lust. This idea was quickly rejected by the King. Bulla had a very low power level and likely would not survive coupling. Which was all the better in his opinion, as the aqua haired girl did not suit his tastes in the slightest. Her frivolous chatty nature got on his nerves to no end, as did her overly pampered upbringing.

   His hand raked through his long unruly lavender hair. During the last full moon he had participated in the hunt as a regular saiyajin should. The final result had been horrific. By the end of the night over one hundred saiyajins lay dead, male and female alike. His power was simply too uncontrollable. This time they gathered female saiyajins and alien slaves all with above average power levels in hopes of sating the Prince's beast-like urges. This too proved obviously unsuccessful. Pain and heat surged through his body again pooling in his throbbing groin. He ground his teeth would there ever be a cure? The second moon would be full soon and he didn't know if he could survive without an outlet.

   The second moon Kizuna is known as the bonding moon. This moon was not native to Vegeta-sei. The moon came from Kanassa-sei. In the year 736 a saiyajin raiding party cleared Kanassa-sei of life for Frieza. Soon there after, Frieza decided the planet did not suit his needs and destroyed it. It's freed moon was pulled in by the strong gravity of nearby Vegeta-sei and resettled in it's orbit. The red Kizuna moon is closer to Vegeta-sei and even though it is a smaller moon than Chikara it's closer proximity has caused oozaru transformations even with the anti-oozaru shields in place. It is full every twenty-nine years. This will be the first time Trunks experiences the Kizuna moon's effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   So, that is it for chapter one. I'm trying for longer chapters, and hopefully my attention span with hold. ADHD Sorry, >.<* Let me know how you like it <3 Star-chan 
> 
>   P.S. I'm still totally shipping Trunks/Pan, even though it seems Trunks/Mai is going to be cannon bleh.


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is complete :) I hope you are enjoying my story. Please, let me know what you think good or bad, reviews provide insight and help me grow as a writer. Thank You for all your support <3

   
 Pan's wrists and ankle were raw, she finally gave up fighting the cuffs, and now lay face down, completely exhausted. She lifted her head slightly, and peered out the back of the cart, watching the slow moving scenery pass in a white blur, painted yellow and orange in the rising sun's rays. The cart continued down the smooth pearly road carrying her deeper into the foreign city, and soon Pan's tired body was lulled into a haunting sleep... 

 She was running... from what she didn't know... the scent of lavender drifted through the air making her strangely dizzy. She tripped, crashing painfully into the uneven ground, her eyes strained trying to search her pitch black surroundings. Something warm brushed against her, she gasped turning sharply, and called out.

 "Who's there?" Her voice shook, giving physical form to her fear. The question echoed into the vast darkness, answered by a low chuckle. Pan's blood froze, and her throat was suddenly dry. She formed a second question. 

 "What do you want with me?" Then paused, waiting, but again her question went unanswered. The lavender scent clung in her nostrils. Burning with it's intoxicating aroma. She moved to stand, but was forcefully thrown down her unseen enemy. Pan's head hit the cold floor hard, and warm blood trickled into her vision. She smeared it away with her hand, and tried again to stand, ignoring her throbbing head. Another unseen blow was landed, and her knees buckled. She swayed uneasily before falling the short distance to the ground once more, and her mind slipped into blackness. 

 The cart came to an abrupt halt in front of a large dome shaped building, the morning sun still lazily creeping over the horizon illuminating Vegeta-sei's red sky. The slaver approached Pan's fitfully sleeping form, freed her ankle then roughly shook her in an attempt to wake her. She mumbled calling out to her imaginary foe incoherently before shifting position and continuing her restless sleep. Fed up, the slaver left, returning promptly with a large pail of icy water. He dumped the freezing liquid over Pan who's eyes immediately bolted open as she sputtered in undignified shock. Panicked, wide eyes frantically scanned her surroundings for her attacker, before the clanking chains binding her hands reminded her of her current predicament. She was now wide awake not to mention even more miserable... 

 "What the HELL did you do THAT for?" Pan's soaked tail bristled flicking angrily behind her sending water droplets intentionally in the direction of her attacker. She continued to throw insults at him, growling and grunting in primal saiyajin tongue for a several long minutes before calming down. 

 He ignored her ranting, smirking in mild amusement as he carefully navigated his many pockets once again. Finally, locating the desired item, he extracted a large silver ring from his front left pocket. Forcefully grasping Pan's arm, he unlocked her shackles allowing them to fall to the cart’s floor with a heavy thud. Before Pan could formulate an escape plan he slid the ring over her right hand and onto her wrist. He paused, never releasing her arm he patted a few other pockets then, withdrew a small remote, pressing a round green button on it, the ring to shrank fitting her thin wrist snugly. n

 Pan's ki dropped sharply, and she instantly knew what happened. She growled, angry with herself for not expecting it, and began attacking the ki suppressor. It emitted a slight shock, temporarily stunning her in her weakened state. She growled again shaking her foggy head, at her own weakness. Crossing her arms over her chest, she silently measured her usable ki, ::not even enough to fly.:: she thought dryly. The slaver watched her display, and finally decided she was finished. He grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and drug her out of the cart pushing her roughly into the nearby dome building. Her soaked clothes clung to her well defined petite frame as she made her soggy march forward.

 Inside the building, she was greeted by wolf whistles as the other slavers took in the soaked rags she wore. Her face burned with embarrassment and resent. She shouldn't be here. She was forcefully shoved against a wall and told to wait for her photo to be taken. Pan stood there begrudgingly in her wet rags glaring at anyone foolish enough to make eye contact. 

 Finally finished, with spots still dancing in her vision, she was shuffled towards a gigantic metal desk where a pump elderly female saiyajin was sitting in an overly plush beige chair in front of monstrously sized computer monitor. 

 "Senior officer Taki, returning from the hunt with new merchandise." Pan's body bristled at the word merchandise, sensing the change in her Taki smirked darkly enjoying her discomfort. The woman behind the desk began typing then, pulled out a few blank forms. Taki began filling them in, handing one to Pan with a pen. He silently hoped she could read and write. Much to Taki’s relief, she quickly scanned the questions, and started to fill in the blanks.

1\. Name: Pan  
2\. Level: 3rd Class  
3\. Age: 16  
4\. Power Level: 1,000,000  
5\. Gender: Female  
6\. Father: Gohan  
7\. Mother: Videl

 Finished with the short form, she slid the paper back towards the woman at the computer. She took it, somewhat surprised the bumpkin girl before her could read and write, and began entering the information. She stopped abruptly at her power level sighing dramatically she turned to Pan.

 "Honey, I really wish young girls, like yourself, wouldn't lie on these. It makes my job much easier if you just answer truthfully." Pan angrily snatched the paper back, and crossed off 1,000,000. She replaced it with 10,000,000 and shoved the paper back in the face of the irritating woman. She went to enter the number for the second time, glancing down at the paper she became irate.

 "All right, I KNOW you are lying. I can't see why, but there is NO way your power level is that high. The only people even remotely near that power level belong to the royal family, and you're nothing, but 3rd class trash." Pan smiled proudly, but said nothing further inducing the woman’s ire.

 "Okay, you want to play pretend then, FINE! Have it your way, but I don't think you'll last a week after the auction, especially with the elites, and royals." She turned her back to Pan, and briskly typed the information into the computer. Spinning to face Pan once again, she smiled maliciously.

 "I really hope you like pain, because you just got yourself one hell of a dose." 

 Taki had finished his forms awhile ago, and watched the dispute with interest... Now, he just needed to persuade a certain buyer of her worth... and revenge would be his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yawning, Trunks begrudgingly drug boots onto his tired feet. He had not slept a wink last night. His body was still burning. His blood hummed calling him to mate, producing the painful bulge now hidden behind his tight armor still aching in it's need for release. He had even stooped so low as to try pleasuring himself, but to no avail.

 Angry he decided to check out the auction house and take note of any potentially worthy females caught during the hunt. Not that he expected to find anything, those low level slavers rarely captured anything worth note, but he needed an outlet and soon. The Kizuna moon was fast approaching and from what he'd been told no male of mating age could resist it's pull. He growled under his breath his pent up hormones making him even more irritable than usual.

 Finally prepared, he went to greet his Father and tell him the morbidly dismal results of the previous night. No doubt he would be displeased. Females were hard to come by and powerful females were exceptionally rare. He had unintentionally murdered at least eleven young saiyajin girls last night yet, he felt no guilt or remorse. They died because they were weak. It was not his fault, it was their destiny. If he hadn't killed them someone else would have. Sure they may have lived longer under the care of another, but sooner or later their weakness would have brought about their demise. At least this way they didn't share their weakness with the gene pool. The alien girls he gave absolutely no thought to. They were a dime a dozen, any color, any species. He could have them at the drop of hat.

 Trunks’ boots squeaked against the polished floor as he turned sharply to enter the throne room. Vegeta sat waiting, already knowing the outcome of his son's sexual exploits. He nodded acknowledging his only son as he knelt before him giving the traditional fist over the heart salute. Trunk looked up at his father. Waiting for the older saiyajin to begin the conversation.

 “Trunks, I see that you remain unsated, were the woman supplied unsatisfactory?” His voice echoed through the throne room.

 “Father,” Trunks started, looking up at his King “The provided women were unable to fulfill their duties.” Trunks finished pain searing through his body again as his throbbing shaft recalled it's disappointment.

 Vegeta noticed the slight shift in Trunks as the heat pulsed through him. “Very well, you may select one girl from last night's hunt to serve you during the upcoming Kizuna moon. Choose carefully.” Vegeta dismissed Trunks with a wave before retiring from the throne room himself.

 ::Only one?:: Trunks thought absently. Over one hundred saiyajins had died between this Chikara moon and the last. Still he had not found release. How could one woman possibly fulfill his rampaging desires? He wasn’t sure such a woman existed at all, let alone the odds of such a woman being captured by those incompetent slavers. Trunks felt certain disaster on the horizon as he took off in the direction of the auction house. His burning need further souring his foul temperament.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of changes and added content in this chapter. Hope to get the next chapter out soon.

 Pan was led away from Taki, and placed in a long line of female saiyajins, presumably, all captured during last night's hunt. They were taken down a lengthy labyrinth of corridors. Until the guard paused at one of the many identical doors and rapidly typed a sequence of numbers into the keypad. The metallic door slid open revealing a small empty training room. The group was ushered inside and he repeated the keypad sequence sealing the door behind them.

 One by one, their ki suppressors were removed, and their fighting skills were tested. Pan waited impatiently for her turn, observing the women before her, it soon became obvious how they were captured. They were pitiful, no one could possibly want a mate THAT weak, and for another matter who would even want them as slaves? Pan continued to regard the pathetic scene before her with scant interest.

 First, the young saiyajin in charge of the line removed their ki suppressor. Next, the women met with a bulky bald saiyajin who checked their power level with a scouter. This was followed by a short sparring session with a burly saiyajin to assess their overall combat prowess. Finally, each participant was sent to a frail looking elderly guard who stamped a colored dot on the back of their right hand indicating which level of the auction they would be in. He gave another stamp on their left which was an approximate of their coin value based on their combined power level, fighting skills and physical attributes. Coin value would determine the auction’s order with less valuable slaves being auctioned first and higher valued slaves being saved for later on.

 Soon enough it was her turn. The young saiyajin guard glanced down at the form she had filled out earlier. "Pan.... power level 10,000,000?" He eyed the tiny young girl before him skeptically, her head barely reached his chest, she was ridiculous puny even for a female. He grinned mockingly, while removing her ki suppressor.

 "Well I hope you ain't bluffing too much, because you're in way over your head." Pan smiled back confidently, while moving away from the young guard and towards the bald saiyajin who had stepped back to adjust his scouter. She crouched into stance, and raised her ki to 10,000. The guard with the scouter was not impressed. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, his boredom clearly evident. Annoyed, Pan bumped it up a notch, her ki climbing to 1,000,000. The guard's eyes widened slightly visibly shocked at the reading displayed on his scouter. He scribbled down the reading. Noting while it was far superior to the other girls, it was still only a fraction of the 10,000,000 she had listed on her form. He all but pushed Pan to the next guard suddenly keen to watch the small girl spar. 

 The burly saiyajin stood in place with his arms crossed expectantly. He was radiating self assurance. Pan eyed the defenseless saiyajin before her curiously as she moved into sparring stance. He made no move to follow suit, further baffling the girl before him. After several long seconds he broke the prolonged silence.

 "Come on girl attack me, I don't have all day to kick your ass, there are at least thirty more girls for me to beat today. So, let's not draw this out too much, okay?" Pan smirked at the overconfident burly saiyajin. 

 “All right, I'll make this quick for you then," She clenched her hands into fists and her power level skyrocketed far above what the scouter had read only minutes ago. Energy exploded around her, swirling in a violently, throwing the elderly saiyajin and the rest of the defenseless female captives back against the wall. The bald guard's scouter raced upward until it exploded, leaving him stunned speechless. The burly saiyajin stood frozen, his confidence drained as he observed her display of power.

 Pan took her chance, lunging forward she knocked the awestruck guard off his feet, and before he could right himself she rendered him unconscious with a swift strike to the base of the neck. 

 Next she shifted her attention to the bald saiyajin. Raining hard blows upon him until he too fell in an unresponsive heap. She then turned her attention to the young guard. His eyes held a sudden interest in the runty girl as he moved forward taking stance to challenge her. Pan moved forward accepting his provocation. Her muscles coiled tight before she sprung into action taking the young male by surprise with her speed. One solid blow to the head and he too dropped like a bag of bricks. She looked down at the lamentable excuse for a guard sprawled across the floor, and let out a disappointed sigh. 

 Shaking her head, and forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. She hastily made her way to the door and mirrored the button sequence the young guard had used, the heavy metal door opened, revealing her path to freedom.

 Instantly she took to the air, flying at high speed down the twisted corridors, searching frantically for an exit. Pan showed little attention to the open path in front of her, her eyes busy scanning the surrounding walls and forked paths for any sign of her liberation from this accursed building. With a tangible hope of escape foremost in her mind, she turned her head left, scanning the next area for potential exits, suddenly slamming violently into something solid. 

 Pan skidded backwards, her bottom squeaking across the polished floor. Slowly looking up she focused her vision on the obstacle blocking the path. Her muddled gaze was met by a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at her with clear distaste. An arctic chill swept across her as she peered back at the unfamiliar man blocking her path.

 Quickly, she scrambled to back her feet, and reflexively fell into fighting stance, her eyes glued to the threat before her. The tall muscular man smirked in mild amusement, was it really possible that she didn't know who he was? Entertaining the idea, he followed her lead, waiting impatiently for her first move. She surveyed him carefully, trying to guess the power level and skill of the lavender haired man before her. 

 "Trying to guess my power level?" a deep husky voice breathed darkly in her ear. She spun to face the unexpected voice and a heavy fist impacted with her stomach. Pan winced, holding her injured stomach, trying to anticipate her mysterious adversary's next move. 

 "You shouldn't turn you back on your opponent, especially when you started the fight" he chided, mockingly toying with her. He circled her calmly, drawing increasingly closer with each step. Pan held her breath, carefully gauging the distance between them. He prepared his second attack, his tight muscles flexing as he readied to spring from his position. But, before he could act, Pan leapt into the air bringing both of her arms down on his back, forcefully hammering him to the ground. In seconds, he was back on his feet, brushing her attack off like nothing.

 "You'll pay for that." he snarled. His cold sneer faltered, as the crippling heat from his loins surged through him again. His taunting ceased abruptly, and his speed drastically increased. Instantly he had the small girl pinned between himself and the wall. Her pure scent filled his nostrils pushing his control to the brink. He reacted to his blood’s call, grinding himself against her struggling form earning the first sweet waves of pleasure he had felt since this ordeal had begun. His tongue slid down her neck tasting her. His teeth ached to taste her blood and feverishly nipped at her throat. He could smell her arousal growing as he dominated her unclaimed body. His tail snaked loose sliding up her thigh and coming to rest at her waist. It rubbed seductively against her’s sending ripples of bliss back to it's owner. A purr rumbled from his throat as his tail stroked her’s, and errotic thoughts filled his mind.

 Pan’s mind was hazy, one moment she seemed evenly matched with the large male before her the next she was trapped and he was grinding against her body. She had to find a way out. She felt his tongue roaming her neck nipping and sucking, pushing her body to respond to his mating call. His tail began its ascent gliding up her thigh, stopping only when it met hers. The sensation of his tail rubbing across her tightly wrapped one brought her closer to the point of no return. 

 Resisting his allure and her own instincts, she bit her tongue, using pain to focus her mind. Then she buckled her knees, breaking his loosened hold with the unexpected force of her body weight. She kicked off the wall, propelling herself between the lavender haired man’s legs putting a short distance between her and her attacker. 

 He growled low and feral at the loss of contact, she would not escape. He could see her round chocolate eyes frantically searching for an escape route while still trying to keep an eye on his movements. A wasted effort, his long hair rose on end and energy crackled wildly through the air as his power spiked. Keeping it just below super saiyajin level, he indulged himself in a private game of cat and mouse.

 Exhausted, Pan stumbled numbly backwards as the confident fighter continued to shorten distance between them. He was radiating power. Alarmed by his growing ki she withdrew, rapidly losing ground until she felt the cold metal wall behind her. She was trapped. Arrogantly smirking, he continued slowly advancing forward, savoring her fear, and gradually closing the distance between himself and his prey.

 His increased ki enhanced his instincts, making his savage need grow stronger. A low rumbling growl left him as his cold eyes traveled down the small tempting body of the cornered girl. She stood bravely, refusing to cower, even with her scent drenched in fear. Her ragged clothing clung protectively over her heaving chest, barely shielding her ample breasts and their erect nipples from his piercing eyes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with each petrified breath she drew. He could hear the panicked hammering of her heart, his member pulsed in excitement. He continued his advance, enjoying the power he held.

 Her mind raced, there had to be a way out... He was less than a yard from her now, his fierce lust clouded eyes locked on hers. In one last desperate effort, Pan closed her eyes and began raising her power level higher and higher. She ignored her hunger and exhaustion, soaring past her previous high reaching deep within herself for something she couldn't quite grasp. Her hair flickered between raven and golden rapidly just before her remaining energy fizzled, and she crumbled to the floor. Lavender, was the last thing she recalled before slipping away... 

 He stood frozen, watching in astonishment her power level climb before she suddenly collapsed. She'd almost done it, with proper training she could be the first female super saiyajin. He bent down, gently lifting her tiny weight with newfound respect.

 His body responded to her proximity immediately, sending another painful wave of heat to pool in his loins, her innocent scent again wafting under his nose, nearly undoing him. Her head fell against his chest exposing the defenseless juncture of her neck. It called to him, he had bested her, she should be his, his blood sang calling for him to give in and take the girl. She was his to bed. He resisted, he needed to know more about her. Throwing her over his shoulder he removed some of his temptation, then powered down, his long lavender hair falling softly back into place just as Taki arrived with a platoon of guards. 

 Taki stepped forward, bowing he placed his fist over his heart before greeting his Prince "Ah, I see you've captured the escapee my Prince."

 "Escapee? She is for the auction then?" Trunks inquired, genuinely baffled as to how any of these low level slavers had caught such a prize.

 "Yes my Prince she is scheduled for the elite auction tomorrow afternoon, but she got away from our guards." 

 Wordlessly, he passed the small unconscious female to the closest guard, already missing the warmth of her in his arms and biting his tongue to avoid voicing his annoyance. Her intoxicating scent laced with power was driving his hormones crazy. Jealousy flared bitterly inside him as he saw the girl cradled against the chest of the guard. Never had he felt so envious, it took everything he had to resist killing the guards and taking her this instant. He stifled his urges, not trusting himself to converse further with the girl in the room. He turned abruptly, taking flight and sped back to his quarters in the palace. 

 His body begged for release and the perfect outlet literally ran right into him. Her sweet virgin scent still clung to his clothing. Her dark defiant eyes filled with unwavering pride burned in his memory. She was proud, she was strong, and he would have her. No one on Vegeta-sei could stop him.


	4. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slighty longer chapter this time. And lots of cultural backstory in this one, I know you probably want more meat (T/P), but first I need to flesh out my view of society on Vegeta-sei. I really want to develop this story’s location and cast, not just write a lemon with no content. Such pickiness, I know >.<* Four chapters done :) 
> 
> Thanks for the comment Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR and the kudos: Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR, withouteverything, lilithx3, and mystery guest. It means a lot to me that you appreciate my work.

 Pan winced as the bright daylight filtered into her tired eyes. She rolled over, and forced her stiff, bruised body up.

 "What happened? Where am I?" her foggy mind attempted to reprocess the day’s events which led to her current situation.

 Scanning the room around herself, she took in her surroundings. It was a small room clearly aged and likely used rarely. The walls were mostly white, freckled with rust spots of varying sizes. The freezing metal floor was worn and caked with what looked like years of filth. A thin pile of musty straw lay beneath her partially shielding her near naked body from the floor’s icy temperature, and an ancient bucket was tucked in the corner clearly meant for toiletry use. There was one tiny bubble window with thick bars to her right, it’s high placement on the wall made it impossible to see out from her current location. The bright light illuminating the room came from the lone window, and a heavily rusted metal door sat not far in front of her.

 Pan turned to her left noticing a small tray with several fruits and a flask of liquid, which she assumed was water. Her empty stomach loudly voiced it’s complaints as soon as the meager rations were within view. No time was wasted devouring the fruit, it hit her empty stomach not even denting her ravenous appetite. So much of her energy had been depleted between the hunt and her failed escape attempt it would take time and a great deal more nutrients before she felt up to par again. Pan took a large gulp from the flask washing her inadequate meal down, and was pleasantly surprised to find the flask contained warm tea, not water. The soothing liquid coated her parched throat and warmed her belly and too soon the flask lay empty.

 Now partially fed, and feeling slightly more alive Pan slid her hands up the primarily smooth surface of the wall behind her. Bracing herself with the wall she slowly managed to stand on her battered, wobbly legs. She straightened her back, removing her hands from the wall, and took two unsteady steps forward. Immediately, dizziness overwhelmed her, and she fell back to the floor, nearly losing the freshly acquired contents in her stomach. 

 Jumbled memories flooded her mind causing her head to throb painfully as it tried to sort them into order. She remembered ... she was caught during the hunt... and tried to escape when they were checking her power level... lavender... something? A chill ran down her spine, not something, someone... with lavender hair? No, that was impossible, all saiyajins had dark hair... Pan shook her head clearing away her muddled thoughts as the loud clang of the rusty door lock sounded, its worn hinges creaking open. 

 A tall saiyajin man with short fawn colored hair stood in the doorway.Staring at Pan, he contemplated the puny girl slouched on the grungy floor. Pan endeavored to stand once again, only to promptly collapse back to the floor. She cursed her weakness, immediately making a third equally unsuccessful attempt. The man sneered at her pathetic display, and stalked towards her. Bending over, and roughly grabbing ahold of her small body, he slung her over his shoulder like a bag of produce. She wanted to fight this loss of dignity, but her body refused to comply. He turned abruptly, spinning her vision of the room ang exited the room continuing down the hallway. 

 Pan's throbbing head swam as she tried to take in everything while upside down. The man's steady pace swayed her back, and forth causing her sour stomach to lurch and feel seasick. Just when Pan thought she might lose the miserable contents of her aching belly, they came to a stop in front of a shiny silver door.

 The man punched a few numbers on the control pad and the door silently slid open. He walked inside, and dumped Pan onto a heap of pillows in the corner, then turned and walking over to a beautiful delicate looking saiyajin woman. He greeted her with a shy smile, and proceeded to give his report.

 "Officer Kivi, reporting as ordered with the slave girl, Pan." The woman smiled gently back at him and nodded before gracefully moving towards Pan. She bent down moving her face close to Pan’s before softly speaking.

 "So, you're the little one that gave us so much trouble?" She clamped a thin gold collar around Pan's neck, and adjusted the settings on her control. Standing, she turned back towards Kivi bowing her head slightly.

 "Thank you, Kivi. I have everything under control now, you may leave." Kivi nodded in response, glancing one last time at the tiny saiyajin girl. Was she really worth all this fuss? He had heard the rumors of her near escape and alleged power level, but were they really true? Could such a puny girl really hold so much power? He shook his head clearing his thoughts and, exited through the silver door sliding it closed behind him. 

 The woman brought her attention back to Pan. "My name is Korin, I'm in charge of getting you ready for auction, and since you are a special case... the collar you are wearing will only allow you a power level of ten. Which makes you completely harmless.” She smiled brightly, before continuing with her bubbly chatter.

 “I would highly recommend you avoid a second attempt. Since your first near escape everyone in the building has become extremely interested in your abilities.” She was twirling her hair on her finger absently as she babbled away.

 "Okay, first off, let's get those wounds healed, no one likes damaged merchandise." Pan tried to stand and met with the same embarrassing result for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Korin stood contemplating the heap in front of her.

 “Well, that's no good.” she mused bending over she gently pulled Pan to her feet, bracing her tired body with her own. Another wave of dizziness washed over Pan, the room spun, but Korin kept a firm grip and Pan thankfully stayed upright this time. She slowly led Pan towards a small annex inside the room. Once there, Korin sat her down a wide wooden bench with a high back.

 ”Alright, now off with those rags.” she spoke suddenly in a commanding voice. Pan looked at her confused by her demand, but began disrobing. She struggled with the knot in her belt and Korin's soft warm hands swiftly replaced hers untying it effortlessly. Pan squirmed uncomfortably in her undergarments awaiting further instructions. Korin noted the pause. 

 “Come on now, strip! We haven't got all day.” Korin announced her demand again, this time clapping her hands for emphasis. Pan opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Her face flushed as she fumbled to removing her tattered bra and underwear. Now stark naked, she fidgeted uncomfortably, her tail creeping to her front, pitifully trying to conceal her from the stranger's gaze.

 Ignoring Pan’s discomfort, Korin nodded in approval, assisting Pan back to her feet and guiding her towards another part of the room. She helped Pan climb into a strange half glass machine and fitted her with a mask. 

 “Okay, when I close this door this tank with fill with a healing solution. Don't panic, you will be able to breath through the mask. I recommend closing your eyes and getting some rest, you'll probably be in here for at least a few hours.” Pan nodded in response, and Korin smiled warmly back at the young girl. She tapped a few buttons on the control pad and the door lowered sealing Pan inside. A warm bubbly teal solution began to fill the small compartment around Pan, it burned her wounds on contact, but immediately after felt pleasantly soothing. She closed her eyes relaxing as the solution reached her face, welcoming rest in her exhausted state.

 Again the scent of lavender invaded her dreams. She couldn't get away from it. The more she ran the stronger it became. Panic invaded her senses, she needed to escape. She felt danger. Her struggles to escape her dream began to show on her vitals and Korin saw her heart rate spike as she struggled inside the regeneration tank. 

 Pan's erratic movements pulled the mask from her face. Teal fluid surged down her throat into her lungs. She couldn't breath. Her mind was still trapped in the dream. Lavender choked her, cutting off her air flow. She fought to pull air into her needy lungs, but couldn't She heard a faint beeping sound it penetrated her mind pulling her back to reality. Her eyes snapped opened to blurry vision through the teal healing liquid. She pounded on the glass unable to breath or cry out. The beeps became louder as the solution swiftly drained and the glass rose dumping her sputtering naked body onto the cold metal floor. Pan's coughs slowed then ceased. She looked up and saw Korin leaning over her with a worried expression. Slowly she sat up physically feeling much better than she had before the chamber, but emotionally she was a mess. She couldn't remember what happened only the fear and panic that had overcame her. 

 Korin helped her up and guided her towards a heavy curtain concealing another annex in the room. She pulled back the silky smooth fabric that hung as a door. Warm steam assaulted Pan’s wet naked body as she passed through the curtain. She walked a few steps into the foggy annex stopping in front a steaming pool.

 Once Pan was inside, Korin dropped the curtain, allowing the fabric to fall closed behind them. She then made a series of clucking whistling noises, summoning three girls who were sitting on a bench not far from them. They responded quickly, busying themselves with getting Pan ready for her bath. 

 Pan’s tail shifted nervously as she examined the strange women fussing over her. They definitely were not saiyajins, their flaming orange hair and lack of tails told her that much. What species were they, she wondered. Curious, she looked to Korin, who shook her head sadly with downcast eyes. Pan decided against voicing the question aloud. 

 Soon, she was happily soaking in the warm steamy water as the three women immersed themselves washing her hair, and scrubbing every inch of her filthy skin. Once finished, they effortlessly lifted her out of the water, and shoved her into the next partition of the annex. An endless barricade of colorful clothing greeted Pan, all made from the finest materials. The women scurried about the rack, bickering in their strange tongue as they set about selecting an outfit for her. 

 They tossed her some royal blue silky underwear and a matching bra, both trimmed with an excessive amount of lace. Pan eyed them briefly with distaste, before putting them on. Anything was better than being naked. 

 Next, they found her a long flowing blue gown with a lace up back and low cut front. The sleeves became transparent after the shoulders, and went down to cover about half of her hands. A sash of the transparent fabric was tied around her waist as a makeshift belt. They pulled her half her hair back leaving the rest loose down her back, and pulled some pieces free to frame her face. 

 Korin entered the room and made a series of disapproving whistles to the alien women. She wanted to present Pan as a warrior, not as a whore. Granted that she would almost certainly become a whore for her new master but, by presenting her as a warrior first, they could capitalize on her unusual ki, driving her monetary value through the roof. The auction would have more than enough cheap whores. She needed to market Pan as is, something rare, something completely different from the other girls.

 The women disappeared back into the sea of clothing. This time they returned with royal blue spandex and gleaming white armor. The stretchy suit showed every line of her body and Pan eagerly took the armor plating to hide behind. Her face was flushed scarlet by the time she finished dressing. Korin nodded in approval, the suit defined her curves, clearly showcasing her physical appeal while hiding her flesh from view, temping the buyers with the unknown.

 Satisfied with Pan’s appearance Korin’s job was done. She summoned Kivi, and after a brief exchange between then Kivi lead Pan out of Korin chambers and back down the winding hallway to another door. He pulled a rusted key from his belt pouch, jamming it forcefully into the stubborn lock. The old lock reluctantly groaned open with a resounding clank. He advised Pan to up rest until the auction, before ushering her inside the small room.

 Once inside, Pan's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim room. An old cot was tucked against the far wall underneath a barred window, the only source of light. A bucket for toiletry use sat in the corner. Besides the addition of the cot, the room was nearly identical to the first room she had woke up in. White walls and a cold metal floor, minus the rust stains this time. Pan's stomach groaned, she turned to ask Kivi about food just as the door slammed shut and the ancient lock clicked shut.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Trunks woke up with renewed disappointment. He dreamt of her again. Her long black hair wrapped around his fist as he buried himself in her body. She was haunting him, teasing him, her sweet scent still clung to his armor calling to him. The girl he battled in the auction house would not leave his thoughts. She was his, at least his saiyajin genes told him she was. He had no doubt that he would win her in the auction, no one would dare bid their Prince. He would bring her back to this room and bed her, ridding himself of years of pent up desires, but then what? Would she survive? Would he keep her as a slave or mate her? 

 Bonding is a very complicated thing. In order to complete a bond the male must get the female to submit. Not just physically either, she must submit mentally as well. He then places a claiming mark, a bite wound, on her right collarbone and she reciprocates this mark on her chosen male's right collarbone. If the female doesn't claim the male back the bond is incomplete and can potentially be broken by another stronger male's claim. Not to mention the physical and mental anguish that accompanies an incomplete bond. 

 His head hurt. The ongoing pain in his lower areas was not helping him think this through. Her defiant eyes flashed in his mind. Could he get her to submit? Would she be willing to be his forever? Not that she had a choice in that mater. He would own her body if nothing else. Other females had practically thrown themselves at his feet, but none had been able to withstand his passion. This girl would be the mother of his children, the next generation of royals that much he was near certain of, but would she spend her years relaxing in luxury or trying to escape him?

 Powerful males, elites, were often able to suppress their instincts, bedding multiple females before they choose their mate. Less powerful males however, are instinctively driven to mark the first female they bed during the full moon. This results in many strained relationships. The lower ranking males rarely live with the females they have claimed, only visiting them when they feel the urge to breed. The females sometimes do not even know the name of their mate and report their offspring's father as unknown. 

 Most saiyajin children are raised in pods until, they are ready to be deployed on missions. This allows female saiyajins to return to battle soon after giving birth, an option few pass on. 

 An exception on pod rearing is sometimes made for female offspring. Female saiyajins are far less numerous than males and much more valuable. Scientists have been known to sell off females born with higher power levels then, claim the child has had a defect or an accident and died. Knowing this, some saiyajin families choose to raise their female offspring themselves instead of using the pod nursery.

 The royal family was another exception to the pod rule. Trunks spent the first two years of his life with his mother. After that his father became the sole caregiver in his life. He occasionally still saw his mother, mostly during public events, but was not allowed any physical contact or prolonged visits. He vaguely remembered the softness of his mother the gentle way she sang to him and carried him. She doted upon her baby boy, and he was happy with her, but his father needed a Saiyajin Prince. His mother's softness was unbecoming for Prince of all Saiyajins. Everything changed after his father took control of his education. He was taught to hide his emotions. He learned strength and pride were the most important aspects of a saiyajin. Never appear weak, never lose, never bend, those were his father's words. He respected his father and wanted to make him proud. 

 His sister Bulla was another story. After he left his mother to spend his days with father she became depressed. She longed for her child and the bond she shared with his father amplified these feelings annoying him until, he eventually gave in. His father gifted her with another child. This time to their amazement, a princess was born. Bulla was the first royal princess born in over two hundred years. 

 She however, was not the typical saiyajin princess everyone had wished for. Her coloring matched her mother's which was lovely in it's own unique way, but this was not the coloring of a saiyajin. She lacked a tail, a source of strength for saiyajins, and worse yet her power level was pathetically low. Everything about Bulla screamed alien. Bulma was permitted to keep Bulla and raise her herself. Vegeta tried to train her, show her at least the basics of combat, but she had no knack for it at all. Bulla was a failure as a saiyajin. If they ever found a mate for her it would be a miracle. A saiyajin with enough control that even during a blood heat he could put the female's safety above his own needs simply did not exist.


	5. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I've been predisposed. Hope you enjoy it.

 Taki strode confidently down a long white corridor of the palace lost in thought. He already knew the Prince had taken an interest in the girl, however he wanted to make sure her miserable fate was sealed. After the humiliation she had caused he would leave her no chance of escape. A violent death at the hands of the uncontrollable Saiyajin Prince, he smiled broadly as he imagined her pain and terror before she met her end. How long would she last?

 He reached a huge set of intricately decorated double doors with elite guards posted on either side of them. Introducing himself and passing a letter of counsel to the right hand guard he waited. The guard meticulously examined the letter, before stepping aside swinging the enormous door open without a sound. He then announced Taki’s arrival, his booming voice echoing through the vast throne room.

 “Senior Officer Taki, has arrived to give report on this year's slave hunt!” Taki entered the gigantic throne room with his head high and shoulders back, calmly approaching the throne and kneeling before it with his head down and fist over his heart wordlessly pledging his loyalty to Vegeta, his king.

 "Speak," the King's roughly barked command echoed through the large room making his impatience with the formalities no secret. Taki lifted his head slightly, avoiding eye contact while addressing his king. 

 "My King, I'm here to give the report on the slaves captured during this years hunt." the king smirked, but said nothing his dark eyes glowing with keen interest. 

 "We captured forty-nine girls this year, their ages range from sixteen to twenty-seven all are set for the auction tomorrow afternoon. Most have displayed the typical lower power levels as expected. Three have shown higher power levels which puts them in the elite auction. 

 Of these three, one is particularly promising. She has shown a power level far higher than any other female on record. Because of this, I feel bold enough to suggest she may make a good slave for Prince Trunks. She might even survive his ravenous lust." The king felt doubtful, his black eyes bore into Taki’s daring him to lie. Taki held his gaze, the weight of his power and position pressuring him to avert his eyes. Sweat slid down his brow, the intensity of the confrontation pulling at his instincts begging him to flee. 

 Sensing no deceit from the man kneeling before him Vegeta broke his visual hold, curiosity rose within him. Could such a girl really exist? If so his succession problems would be over, and the next generation of his bloodline could soon be on the way.

 "Very well, I shall go see this girl, and if she is what you say, you shall be rewarded. However, if she is not... perhaps drinking my sake from your empty skull, will help to soothe my disappointment.  
Taki swallowed nervously nodding, he knew making a suggestion to the king was a gamble, but he wanted desperately for the girl to pay. Bowing especially low he froze awaiting dismissal. King Vegeta rose from his throne, and strode forward. Smoothly descending the five stairs of the throne platform, he began circling Taki, contemplating aloud as he walked.

 "The last eleven saiyajin slaves I bought my son died within a single night. The pathetic beings couldn’t even survive long enough to couple and relieve my son of his heat. If this one lives for one year I will reward you, and if she bears my boy an heir all your needs and wants will be met until your passing. However, if she does not survive, you will not either. You will suffer public detailment, before receiving a very slow, very painful public death. Now leave my sight!" 

 "Thank you, my King, you'll not be displeased." Taki trembled bowing low as fear rose up inside him again walking briskly towards the huge doors. He turned giving one last bow before exiting the throne room cursing under his breath, just what did he get himself into. He wanted her dead, not a member of the royal family. Now she had to survive, or he would not.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Pan shifted uncomfortably on the worn cot of her cold metal prison. She had slept a little, but fitful dreams featuring an unknown attacker kept her from truly resting. The auction would be soon... she was physically prepared for it, thanks to Korin and her servants. However, emotionally she was a basket case. She didn't want this, she never wanted this, and she couldn't stop it. Her inner turmoil clawed at her mind dragging it deeper and deeper into depression. If only she didn't have this damn collar then she could escape, or if nothing else take her own life, and save herself from her future of misery. Pan let out a deep sigh, and felt another warm tear slide down her cheek. She scrubbed it away angrily, saiyajin warriors did not cry. The light from the small window gave her an estimate of the current time. It's warm glow had been increasing steadily over the last couple hours bringing her closer to the annual auction time of 1 pm.

 Her stomach rumbled loudly proclaiming it's sorry empty state. She was already painfully aware the last meal she had was over twenty-four hours ago and the amount of energy she had used since then had pushed her to the brink of starvation. She would give anything to be sitting down for dinner with her her mother right now.

 Her mother... she was probably worried. Pan had planned to hide out near her home until the full moon passed, but a young male caught her scent. She had no choice, but to flee. Her hope was to evade her pursuer and circle back towards home unnoticed. She managed to elude the first male, but a second one picked up her trail driving her even further from the safety of home. She outwitted the second one without too much effort, but she was now far from home under the full moon with every unmated male member of saiyajin society. She continued struggling to return home until her misfortune peaked, and she was captured by Taki. She grit her teeth seething. Her wounded pride still burned with the memory. The loud clank of the door's lock echoed through her cell snapping her attention back to the present. 

 "This is it," she whispered under her breath deciding to put on a brave front as her saiyajin heritage had taught her. She stood and faced the door readying herself for her new life, whatever it may be. The heavy door slid open, and a dark shadow entered the doorway. His sharply pointed hair and angry scowl gave away his identity long before Pan took in his royal armor. She knelt quickly as he approached her her fist reflexively landing over her heart. He started to circle her looking down at the tiny young saiyajin female before him. Was this a joke? His dark eyes scanned the petite girl. She was painfully puny and frail looking. He almost sighed in disappointment. He wasn't going to learn anything with her kneeling, and wearing that damn ki collar. 

 "Stand" his barked command echoed sharply in the dimly lit cell. Pan complied almost instantly standing as tall as she could with her head high and shoulders back. He smirked at her display of pride, reaching forward he grasped the thin collar snapping it in half with two fingers. Pan nearly flinched as the powerful male reached for her unprotected neck, but she managed to curb her fear and hold her ground. She felther ki race back up to it's normal level. Instantly her mind frantically began working on her escape. Her eyes drifted to the door briefly, but Vegeta caught it. He motioned his guards to back up and await him at the doorway. Then, he turned and addressed Pan. 

 "Girl, I want you to show me your power level." Pan's angry chocolate eyes burned into his own black depths. He smirked in amusement, the girl was obviously upset over the loss of her escape route. None the less, Pan complied with his order and began raising her power level. 1,573,421.... 5,607,448... 10,000,000... she paused briefly at the level she had written on her registration paper, Her empty stomach rumbled angry with her energy usage. She increased the intensity of her glare before, continuing 12,540,030... 13,205,703... 14,100,270.... Her hair turned blond, and her eyes flickered rapidly between teal, and their normal chocolate hue. She maintained eye contact with her King as her power exploded around her in violent swirls. Then, hunger and over exertion overcome her and she collapsed on to the cold metal floor of her cell. Her stomach again voicing it's complaints even while she lay unconscious.

 King Vegeta stood silently in awe, she almost did it... the first female super saiyajin... her power level was so close... just a bit more and she'd do it. He felt his own arousal at the power displayed by this small girl. Had he been unmated she would be pinned beneath him, his fangs buried in her throat. A low growl left him as his body reacted to the scent of the alluring young female before him. Swiftly, he turned his needy thoughts toward his aqua haired mate erasing the tempting girl before him from his mind.

 Yes, she was just what Trunks needed... he smirked as he strode out of her cell. His son would soon have a mate and a powerful heir wouldn't be too far behind. The counsel could quit their squabbling about his son, and they could take back their suggestions of Brolly, Vegeta-sei's savior becoming his heir. Just the thought of that man's bottom warming his throne made him sick. Everything would fall into place right where it belonged but first his son needed this girl.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Trunks couldn't stand the wait, all day he paced his room muttering to himself. No one dare approach him in his hyper agitated state. His body burned, his outlet was still so far away as the clock ticked closer and closer to the full Kizuna moon. He knew the solution for his need. It took all his strength to stay put and not raid the auction house of it's tempting prize. Those fools had no idea what that girl was capable of. A sharp knock at his door drew his attention from his repetitive thoughts of sexual conquest.

 ”Enter.” he ground out in a strained raspy voice. A chubby saiyajin soldier waddled in and immediately fell to his knees before his prince. Trunks nodded in the direction of the kneeling man granting him permission to speak.

 “My prince here are the documents you requested.” Trunks took the papers from the pudgy man and promptly dismissed him. A satisfied smirk graced his lips as the door slid shut with a soft click. 

 He looked down at the papers. A small photo of the young dark haired saiyajin girl was paper clipped to the top sheet. He meticulously examined the photo. Clearly it was taken right after the hunt. Her clothes were in shreds, not to mention soaked, and clinging to her body in a most tempting manner. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, but her eyes held onto her saiyajin pride. The hate for her captors burning clearly within them, a testament to her people. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail held in place by a knotted orange bandana although much of it had come loose and floated freely around her face. She looked exactly the same as when he encountered her in the hallway. 

 Name: Pan, it was an unusual name for a saiyajin, but is at least now there was something he could attach to her image in his mind. He scanned the form further. 

 Level: 3rd Class, now he understood why she had never seen him before she was a third class citizen which meant she lived in the cave homes outside of the city. The poor uneducated girl picked a fight with her prince and didn't even know it. His eyes moved further down the list, 

 Age: 16, he smirked, so young, she was captured during her first hunt his body and mind were humming in excitement over all the things he would do to her inexperienced young body. A groan left his mouth as one particularly erotic fantasy flashed through his mind. Clearing his head he continued scanning the paper, 

 Power Level: 1,000,000, he snickered that was clearly a lie she was at least 14,000,000, 

 Gender: Female, that was obvious he wouldn't be having sexual fantasies about a man. 

 Father: Gohan, he paused, the science geek? No way! The only saiyajin registered with the name Gohan was a scientist employed by his father. His mother spent a great deal of time doing research and building inventions with Gohan. He had no idea that Gohan had a family especially, since he was rarely granted permission to leave the palace. Was Gohan’s power level that high? He’d never seen him fight, he hardly left the lab and never used the training grounds. His eyes landed on the last entry on the paper.

 Mother: Videl, which didn't interest him in the slightest if she was overpowered by that science nerd there was no way Pan's power came from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the anime, Goku reached super saiyajin with a power level of 15,000,000. I don't know if all saiyajins are the same in that aspect, but in my story they are okay. So, if your power level is 15,000,000 or above you can transform into a super saiyajin.


	6. Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along, 2 chapters in 2 days. ^_^ I hope I can keep the update pace rolling and as always thank you for all the support.

        Kivi let out an agitated sigh as he took in the crumpled body of this year's most highly prized slave. He bent down effortlessly hoisting her tiny unconscious form over his shoulder for the second time.

     "You know for such a little one you sure are bringing in the excitement..." he muttered mostly to himself. Kivi carried Pan back to the regeneration tank in Korin's wing and placed her inside, not bothering to remove her clothing. He clumsily fitted her with the breathing mask before closing the tank, and punching several buttons on the nearby control pad. He sat down watching the tank fill with its medicinal fluid. As Pan's hair floated hypnotically in the aqua solution, Kivi took in the girl's features for the first time. She wasn't bad looking, he idly wondered if her ebony hair was as soft as it looked floating weightlessly around her sleeping face. Another sigh left him as he pushed her from his thoughts. She was far beyond his status, King Vegeta had personally shown interest which meant her fate was already decided. 

     This control pad began flashing and a series of loud beeps signaled the completion of the healing process. The fluid drained and a conscious yet, confused Pan tumbled out onto the floor in a sopping heap. Pan rose stiffly on shaky legs, her soaked spandex hiding none of her petite frame. Kivi averted his eyes, stifling his body’s reaction and called for Korin who came rushing over, busying herself with making Pan presentable for auction once again. She shooed Kivi out after fitting Pan with a new ki collar.

     Korin once again sent Pan through the bathing chambers and with the aid of her orange haired assistants she had her washed, dried and redressed in no time. Pan sat quietly as the alien women fussed over her hair, clicking and hissing at each other in obvious disagreement. 

    Her stomach let out another rumbling complaint with it's still empty state, but this time Korin heard it. She offered Pan several pieces of fruit which she accepted gratefully. Pan practically inhaled the fruit, her stomach was still not satisfied, but it was no longer voicing it's complaints. 

     Finally, Pan was ready once again. She wore an identical suit and armor to her last one. The aliens had spent more time on her makeup and hair this time trying to bring out more of her natural feminine beauty. The makeup made her face itch and it smelled of herbs and soil. Her tongue cautiously licked her lips tasting the bitterness of the lipstick it retreated back into the safety of her mouth. Her tail wrapped itself protectively around her slim waist.

     Korin called for Kivi to take Pan to the auction site. Kivi froze when he entered the room the gorgeous creature in front of him couldn't be that same scrawny little girl. The sulking look on her beautiful painted face told him otherwise and he had to stifle the laugh that threaten to erupt from his chest. Carefully he guided her out of Korin's chambers and down the hall to a huge room with a large stage. 

     A long wooden bench ran the length of the stage, and slaves were arranged by power level. Pan sat at the highest end of the bench, fidgeting with the tip of her tail. Soon it would be her turn, what kind of person would it be? She watched as calmly as possible as the line before her shrank smaller, and smaller coming ever closer to her turn. Prices ranged from 350 zeni to 5000 zeni. How much would she bring in... The auctioneer called her number, and she was drug off the bench into the hot spotlight. Her heart fluttered painfully in her chest as the massive crowd sized her up. 

     "It's about time!" A short hooded man glared up at the stage. Finally, seeing his prey. 

     "There she is" The Prince watched impatiently from his seat in the royal loft as his prize was brought on stage. “Soon you'll be mine, my little warrior.” His body reacted to the sight of his chosen prize pooling heat in his already fiery nether regions. Trunks’ vision roamed hungrily over her petite body clad in tight saiyajin armor. His eyes glazed with lust as his thoughts drifted to tonight and all the things he would do to that small body. Finally, the auctioneer began rambling off his well rehearsed speech. 

     "This little one was captured a couple days ago during the hunt, and she gave veteran hunter Taki quite the run around. She may not look like much, but her power level is well over the 10,000,000 her paper lists, and she's cute to boot! How much will you give for this cute little 16 year old female. We'll start the bids at 500 zeni! "The exited voice of the auctioneer echoed through the auction hall.

     "500!" Pan winced, eyeing the first bidder. He was a tall bald man. He had to be at least seventy years old. His belly extended far past where it should, and if not for the extensive elastic properties of his armor she was sure his gut would be exposed.  
"We have 500 zeni from the gentleman in the front! How about 1000?" 

     "1000!" Her eyes traveled to the source of the second bid. His gruff voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. He was a short man, as far as Saiyajins went, wearing a thick tan hooded cape. His face was obscured within the hood's shadow so she couldn't make out his features.

     "1000 zeni from the hooded gentleman on the left! Do we have 2000?" 

     "5000!" Her blood froze, Pan scanned the crowd for the familiar voice.

     "We have 5000 zeni from our Prince! 5000 zeni!" Prince? Pan's head spun as her eyes finally landed on the lavender haired man seated proudly in the royal box. His icy blue eyes locked with her startled chocolate ones. How was it possible? Saiyajins didn't have lavender hair. He smirked winking at her from his lofty perch before licking his lips with feral intent. Pan panicked, her heart was racing he couldn't win, anyone but him, but who would bid against the Prince? She squeezed her eyes shut praying for a miracle, hoping against hope that when she opened them this nightmare would be over and she would be safe at home with her mother. 

     "10,000! " Heh, lets see the brat match that! Pan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the short man's voice. She held her breath not daring to look at the royal box.

     "10,000 zeni from the hooded man, anyone else? 10,000! Going once! Going twice!" 

     "10,500!" How dare that insolent low level outbid me! He'll pay for that, after the auction he'll beg for his life!! Trunks was filled with rage, it was bad enough the rest of the public got to oogle his prize let alone this insolent fool challenging him for her.

     "10,500 from our Prince, anymore bids?" 

     "20,000!" Let's see just how bad the brat wants her… Vegeta smirked within the darkness of his disguise. He could feel the furious spike in his boy’s ki, he was enjoying his little game.

     "We have 20,000! 20,000 from the hooded man! Going once! Going twice! SO.."  
"50,000 ZENI!" THAT LOW LEVEL IS SO GOING DOWN!!!, Trunks seethed barely keeping himself in check.

     I suppose that's enough. the hooded man turned, and quietly began walking out of the auction site blending into the crowd. 

    "50,000 zeni! Going once! Going Twice! Sold! To Prince Trunks for 50,000 zeni!"  
Trunks saw the hooded man attempting to make his escape. His aura crackled around him as his power level skyrocketed before exploding outwards in a static storm of blue. He charged forward ramming the man to the ground, and knocking his hood back in the process... "Dad?” His energy instantly fizzled away to nothing, as the shock registered. "Why?" his wide blue eyes searched his father's pitch black ones. 

     Vegeta looked his son and sighed, "We will discuss this later" with that he stood straightening his cloak, and took to the air, leaving a very stunned Trunks in his wake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

     Pan drug her feet as she was unwillingly pulled towards the cart that would carry her to her new home. Of all the people it had to be him, that cold eyed, stubborn jerk who ruined her only chance of escape, and mocked her while doing it. Pan's blood boiled, she was never going to obey to him, NEVER! 

     The wagon wheels lurched forward, and began the long climb up to the palace, which was seated on the crest of the highest mountain of Vegeta-sei. Pan tried to center her thoughts on what her new life might be like inside the gleaming white metallic palace. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought? She tried to imagine him as a normal reasonable being instead of a sex crazed sadist, but her mind kept getting distracted by the faint scent of lavender. 

     Where was it coming from? She shifted around, now facing forward she strained her eyes in the direction of the palace. There was a garden.... that must be where it's coming from... in the garden there was a girl... a girl... with aqua hair? That can't be right... Pan laid down, and closing her eyes letting the steep bumpy path lull her to sleep, and hopefully help sort her jumbled thoughts. 

     The wagon jolted to a halt, slamming her head forward, and snapping her from her sleep. The Prince stood in the wagon’s path, his shoulders back, and muscular arms crossed. He strode forward proudly, his long lavender hair swaying gently with the slight breeze. Gazing lustfully at the cargo of the wagon, before he spoke.

     “You are mine now..." He spoke with royal arrogance daring her to object. His frozen blue eyes bore into her defiant chocolate ones. He was challenging her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear gripped her sinking her stomach like a stone, but she would not submit. She would not shrink away from his challenge.

     His gloved hand reached for her defiant chin grasping it roughly and dragging her lips to his in a brutal kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth tracing her sharp canines. He nearly chuckled as her tongue met his in a foolish attempt to force him back. Finally, He pulled back licking his lips, savoring her flavor as a low purr rumbled from his chest. Pan’s cheeks were flushed, her body felt hot. She shifted uncomfortably trying to alleviate her unwanted arousal. 

    Trunks took in the ruffled sight of her with great pleasure. Her flushed face gave her an erotic look and the scent of her sweet arousal combined with the kiss he just savored all but pushed him to his limit. He spun sharply breaking eye contact, allowing her this small victory and barked his orders to the transport team. 

     “Follow this path through the gardens to the main gate, have one of the guards escort her to my room, and make sure she remains untouched, understand!" The guards nodded somberly in response they knew the horrors that awaited them if the girl was deflowered before their Prince could claim her.

     The wagon jerked forward continuing through the lavender garden. Pan held her breath, the overpowering scent was making her dizzy. Her heart was still hammering from his kiss, her head throbbed and her nose burned by the time the wagon lurched to a stop at their destination. Pan was shuffled out of the wagon and through the massive double doors into the palace.

     A lone guard roughly pushed her down the hall past several gawkers, mostly servants, who shook their heads sadly, their eyes filled with pity. They only saw her as another doomed sacrifice to their beastly Prince.

     They rounded a sharp corner and Pan met squarely with the navel of the tallest saiyajin she had ever seen. She was bounced backwards several feet by the sudden contact and stabilized herself before looking up to meet his eyes. He was cold, looking down at her tiny form with disdain. She could feel the raw power rolling off him in chaotic waves. He was dangerous, maybe even more so than the Prince. Pan wouldn't back down, even with the ki suppressor making her as weak as a kitten, her pride wouldn't let her waver. She held eye contact until the guard shoved forward her breaking her gaze. She begrudgingly shuffled onward each step bringing her closer to her doom.

     The large saiyajin’s gaze followed the tiny girl down the hall. She was strong, not nearly as strong as he was, but the most powerful female he had ever laid eyes on by far. He could scent her arousal, causing an unusual stirring in his groin. The ki suppressor may have hindered her from escaping, but it did nothing to hide her sweet ki laced scent. She was like a lamb going to slaughter, but which wolf would get their fill? He licked his suddenly dry lips before continuing on his way, various plans swirling in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

     Trunks wanted nothing more than to take the girl to his chambers himself. He could barely contain the urges which surged through his body demanding he bed her now. But he had to bury those thoughts, at least until after he spoke with his father. He needed to understand why he behaved that way at the auction house.

     Trunks entered the throne room with the usual announcement of his arrival from the door guards, before bowing and swearing his fealty to his father and King.

     King Vegeta contemplated the boy kneeling before him. He gestured for him to rise and begin his audience. Trunks stood before his father questions burning on the tip of his tongue as his body burned for an entirely different reason.  
“Speak boy,” Vegeta’s demand echoed through the large chamber.

     “Father, why did you bid against me? You said I could choose one girl yet you interfered with my purchase what is your reasoning?”  
Trunks watched his father, impatiently awaiting his response. His mind unconsciously drifting back to what lay waiting for him in his chambers.

     “I received intel of the girl’s potential. It peaked my interest so I requested a demonstration of her talents, and was not disappointed. That girl is the most powerful female in the history of Vegeta-sei. The fact she was being auctioned at all was an insult to her pride. The least that I could do was to make sure she sold for a suitable price and prevent her pride from being shattered.”

     Trunks forced himself to focus on the current conversation gazing at his father skeptically, “Why would this girl mean anything to you father. You only met her once, why go so far to protect her pride?”

     Vegeta sighed, “Foolish Boy, she will not stay a slave, that girl will be the mother of the next generation of royals. I do not want her spirit broken, she will be your mate.” The air of finality told Trunks not to argue, even though it was up to Pan to decide. She could be made to bear his children, but he couldn't force her to be his mate. The bond could not be made unless both were willing.

     Vegeta could see his boy was thinking on the matter. He sincerely hoped Trunks could keep himself in check while bedding the girl. Powerful as she was, he didn't want any accidents, a rarity such as this girl could not be replaced. Vegeta dismissed Trunks with a word of warning should the girl be broken, he would follow.


	7. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I feel compelled to mention writing long chapters goes completely against my personal nature. I am generally concise and to the point. Thus, the fluffing or filling out of each chapter takes tons of effort for me and unfortunately, it still seems I am rushing through my thoughts instead of properly relaying my ideas in a structured smoothly flowing manner. This leads me to overthinking and obsessing I reread everything I write a multitude of times, and make minor changes over and over then, finally post it only to feel like it still needs work. I apologise for my lack of patience and skill. :’(

 The guard and Pan finally reached the Prince's quarters. He was genuinely relieved to have made it there without incident. Parading an unclaimed female through the palace halls with the Kizuna moon about to hit peak fullness was a recipe for disaster. It didn’t help her scent was beyond enticing, laced with purity and power it called to all males. Even himself, though he was happily mated, his body was still reacted to the powerful scent of the small temping female. Only the threat of detailment and death kept his hands from her alluring body.

   The large saiyajin she encountered near the palace entrance was enough to freeze his blood, of all the male saiyajins she could have run into why did it have to be him? He was under orders to deliver the girl untouched yet in the face of Brolly, the legendary, savior of the saiyajin race what could he really do? He was glad Brolly did not act on his obvious urges.

  He hit a few buttons, entering his passcode on the door panel, and the heavy metallic door slid open. He shoved Pan roughly through the door, grateful to be rid of his dangerous charge. The smooth door swiftly slid shut behind her sealing her in the quarters of her new master.

   Pan spun around focusing her attention on the closed door’s panel... it wanted a passcode... What kind of passcode would the Prince have? She tried every number combination she could think of without no luck. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her it was still displeased with her meager rations over the last three days. With a heavy sigh she gave up for the time being, and set about exploring the rest of the rooms in hopes of finding a way out. 

   The room she was in now was a large room with a couple plush sofas tables, and chairs. It seemed like a lounging room, or visitor room. She approached the door to the next room. The red light on the door panel blinked a few times then turned green with small beep the door slid open. 

   Pan cautiously entered the next room... It was huge, a large bubble window with semi transparent royal blue curtains immediately drew her attention. She approached the window hopefully, but her heart fell as she noticed it was secured with another passcode lock. She peered out the window trying to get a bearing on her location. Outside the window she could see the white rounded peaks of several palace towers, a small portion of the lavender garden, and the edge of the path that brought her here. She sighed, without her ability to fly the window was another dead end.

   Moving on, she examined the rest of the room. The room was done in multiple shades of blue. The walls were a lighter shade than the curtains and the metal floor was covered with a blue shaggy fur several shades darker. A large wooden desk sat in the corner beside the window littered with paperwork and writing utensils. A few monitors were mounted on the wall by the desk flashing with information she didn’t understand. A simple functional chair sat near the desk.

   Past the desk she noticed another door, approaching it the panel flashed red to green like the first and slid open with a similar beep. inside lay the Prince’s wardrobe. Rich silks, furs, and lavish dress clothes lined one wall, while sparing suits and armor covered the other, each item ornately imbued with the royal crest. An assortment of boots, gloves, and other accessories sat in rows on shelves beneath the garments, each displayed in an organized deliberate manner. Pan had never seen so much clothing. As a cave dwelling third class citizen her mother and herself went without many luxuries. She touched several of the fabrics and furs reveling in their extraordinary textures. She backed out of the wardrobe and returned to her exploration of the bedroom.

   Behind another door lay the bathroom. Many things seemed foreign to Pan in that room. Her family had no bathroom in their cave home. They took their baths in a steel drum outside or the nearby lake. Her toilet needs were also taken care of outside. She cautiously turned a knob on the elegant white sink, cool clean water spurted forth startling Pan. She had never seen running water inside a building. The indoor hot spring at the slaver’s guild had been impressive, but this was beyond her imagination. She cupped her hands bringing the cool fluid to her mouth slurping it greedily. After drinking her fill she scrubbed her mouth dry with the back of her hand and turned the faucet back off then, she retreated from the alien room, resuming her search for an escape route.

    She had tried all of the doors in the room and now focused her attention on the objects within the room. A massive raised bed sat in the center of the room. It had the same semi transparent fabric as the curtains cascading around it from the ceiling as a canopy. She moved toward the suddenly feeling very tired. Her small hand reached up and pulled back the canopy fabric exposing the massive bed. She pulled her heavy body onto the bed and slipped under the cool softness of the royal blue silky sheets falling asleep almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

   Trunks typed in his passcode and entered his quarters. His eyes glowed slightly adjusting to the dim light. She was here, but where... He inhaled deeply, a low rumbling growl vibrated from his chest. Tracking her intoxicating scent lead him to the next room. Soundlessly, he crept up on her sleeping form, peeling back the canopy curtain, and kneeling beside his bed. He studied her sleeping form. She was perfect, her curious dark hair laid smoothly around the pillow in a very unsaiyajin like manner. 

    Normal saiyajin hair never changed from birth, it stood in sharp points defying Vegets-sei’s crushing gravity. Her hair was more like his own falling softly with gravity, and framing her face. He pulled his white glove from his hand. His hand soundlessly slid forward, compled to touch it and feel its texture. His large hand brushed gently through her midnight locks. He closed his eyes reveling in its silky softness. It amazed him, never had he seen or felt hair like his own. He was a demi saiyajin, a taboo in saiyajin culture…

   His mother, Bulma, was a tuffel scientist, the only survivor of the saiyajin's violent overthrow of this planet. The tuffels were eradicated when the planet was purged by his Grandfather Vegeta. He believed all of the previous inhabitants were long gone when he renamed the Planet, Vegeta-sei, and moved his people’s entire society there to establish a new home planet for his race. 

   It was later discovered that there were survivors of the tuffel purge. A small underground village had escaped detection and mounted a resistance against the invading saiyajins many years after their initial takeover. Even with their advanced technologies and weapons they were swiftly dealt with. There was only one survivor of the second massacre... his mother, she was taken by his father as a slave.

   Unknown to King Vegeta and his father, Vegeta, tuffel and saiyan blood were compatible, and soon enough the prince’s the new slave became pregnant. It was quickly decided by the council and the King that the woman, and her unborn child would have to die. Prince Vegeta stepped in forbidding them from killing his favorite slave, instead stating the child would be killed as soon as it was born. A half-breed abomination such as itself would soil the royal bloodline. The king relented, receding his death order to include only the child. However, when the child was born, his power level was far more advanced than any pure blooded saiyajin baby in history, save Brolly the legendary. Thus, his life was spared.... His mother later bonded with the prince after he had ascended to the throne. She could be his mate, but she could never be queen, saiyajins only accepted power.

   There seemed to be only one problem with the saiyajin-tuffel hybrid, a lack of control... In the heat of battle he had killed both enemy and comrade as the line between blurred, making only one thought clear... kill. And during the full Chikara moon no female could survive his lust or male for that matter. It seemed whenever he became overly stimulated the more primitive saiyajin side of his mind took over, and all control slipped from his grasp.

    His sister Bulla, shared this lack of control. Not sexually or physically, but emotionally. Her violent temper would make most saiyajins cringe, if not for her sorry lack of strength. She was the embodiment of Vegeta with the power of a kitten. It was almost laughable.

   He watched Pan’s chest rise, and fall with calm even breaths. His warm hand gently moved a stray strand of hair from her face before continuing down towards her neck. He pressed a button sequence on her collar releasing her from its hold. Trunks scanned her peaceful face for any changes. Sensing no change from her, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a thin golden bracelet, sliding it over her wrist. He pressed a tiny button on the inside and it shrank to fit her wrist snugly, the Prince smirked. The new bracelet allowed her to use her full ki within the walls of his quarters, but left her just as weak as the collar had anywhere outside of them. He needed her at full strength if she was going to survive their rut. 

   Just thinking about it set his body ablaze again. The more primitive part of his mind still felt it had a valid claim on the girl after the result of their first battle, but his more logical side reasoned she had not been able to fight to her full potential due to her exhausted state at the time. He licked his dry lips in anticipation and stood groaning from the building pressure within his groin. Her alluring scent was saturating his room bringing his thoughts back to his body’s scorching demands. 

   Deciding some fresh air was in order. He walked over to the window punching in his passcode it slid open bringing the arid breeze of Vegeta-sei in and thinning the density of her sweet aroma in the room. Breathing deeply, he stared up at the sky watching the second moon of Vegeta. It was almost time, he could feel his blood humming in his veins. The Kizuna moon would be full tomorrow night. He felt his body reacting to the moon’s pull. Glancing back toward his prize he smirked in anticipation. If she thought dodging low level saiyans was difficult during the full Chikara moon, She'd learn what a real fight was during the Kizuna moon.

   Vegeta-sei has two moons, the first moon, Chikara, is a blue moon, of the two moons its the one further from the planet. Chikara was named shortly after the first fight with the tuffels. During the purge it became a full moon allowing the saiyajins become oozaru, this gave them the power to defeat the tuffels and their more advanced weaponry. After the defeat of the tuffels, saiyajin scientists created a shield for the planet that filtered the moonlight so, they wouldn't all turn oozaru, and destroy their new planet. 

   Now Chikara was known as the moon of the hunt. With no enemies left to defeat on Vegeta-sei, it calls their saiyajin blood to breed. Male saiyajins experience a blood heat and hunt females in order to cool their feral blood. Chikara becomes a full moon once every eight years.

   The second moon Kizuna is a red moon, and even with the shield in place there have been a few oozaru transformations during the full moon, due to its closer proximity. Kizuna is also known as the lust moon. The moon light from Kizuna's full moon enhances saiyajin instincts and drives them to lay claim to a female much the same as Chikara does however, the effects of the Kizuna moon are at least tenfold that of Chikara. No unmated male can resist the blood heat of the Kizuna moon. Kizuna only has a full moon once every twenty-nine years.

   Trunks left the window after sliding it closed. He returned to Pan still only half believing this dream could be true. She shifted curling into a tight ball whimpering as her stomach rumbled forcefully professing it’s need. Trunks listened to it voicing it’s distress. When was she last fed? The hunt was nearly three days ago, and the slaver’s guild typically did not waste resources on the slaves they captured. Purchasers were expected to pay for any supplies used prior to the auction. 

   He left the bedside and wandered to his desk. Retrieving the invoice detailing his purchase he scanned the list of expenses. The list was extensive she had caused a lot of damage during her attempted escape he chuckled remembering their first meeting. The costs for healing, bathing, clothing, and rations were clearly listed with a more detailed account of what each included.

   Her ration cost was miniscule, the details revealed the cause of her current distress, half a dozen pieces of fruit and a single flask of tea. No wonder she was uncomfortable, given the energy she had expended during the hunt, her escape attempt, and showing her power level to his father, she had to be on the verge of starvation. He ground his teeth, the slaver’s guild would be hearing from him. He pushed those incompetent fools from his mind and set about planning a meal for his future mate.

   Feeding your intended female was part of the mating ritual anyways and given her current state she would not be able to refuse his kill. His female required meat and he was going to do some hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Planet Vegeta used to be called Planet Plant, and it was home to a race called Tuffels. The tuffels were very scientifically advanced, but were overrun by the saiyajin's strength and exterminated. Then the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta and their technology was stolen by the saiyajins.
> 
> Chikara = Power  
> Kizuna = Bond
> 
>  The stuff about the twin moons I made up, with the exception of the full moon makes saiyajins turn oozaru. As far as I know in the Anime and Manga, Planet Vegeta only has one moon that becomes full every eight years.


	8. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another chapter down. Thank you for sticking with me through this, and a special thank you goes to Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR on AO3 for being my only reviewer <3

  Trunks crouched, peering silently from between two reddish boulders. He needed to get in position before the herd came into view. The large herd of sauropods traveled through the desert areas of Vegeta-sei only when necessary, as herbivores they prefered the lush valleys full of water and vegetation. The thundering vibration passing through the ground signalled their impending arrival. Long necks and tails swung side to side and small wary eyes carefully scanned the surroundings for threats.

  Trunks painstakingly selected his prey, he wanted a younger animal, but not too young. Meat from the younger dinos was more tender, but he also wanted to make sure he had enough meat to satisfy his intended. With an entire planet of saiyajin appetites the vast herds could easily become depleted if everyone ate their fill. Because of this, the herds of the planet were managed under strict laws to prevent overharvesting. Most meat available at the market stalls was looted during purging raids, or imported from allied trade planets, but the sauropod meat was the most delicious meat to the saiyajin palate and the Prince required the best.

  A midsized sauropod was on the edge of the herd. Trunks slipped unnoticed from the boulders stealthily making a beeline to his selected target. Creeping under the quadruped’s belly, he lifted off, taking the startled animal to the sky with him, and away from the protection of it's herd.

  Trunks shifted continually to prevent the panicked dino from falling back to the ground. He scanned the red soil beneath him for an open area where he could slaughter the beast. Spying a large clearing, he dove slamming the 500lb animal into the sandy red soil of Vegeta-sei. The stunned sauropod thrashed violently, rolling to regain it’s footing. Trunks dodged the giant's wildly whipping tail effortlessly, before ending it's desperate struggles with a small ki blast through the heart. The sauropod stilled, it's head and tail falling heavily against the ground kicking up large plumes of red dust. Trunks wasted no time and set about butchering the enormous animal. Eager to return to is quarters and present his gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  Pan awoke to the scent of blood and meat. Her blurry eyes tried to focus on the moving figure before her. His clothing was soaked scarlet and his skin and hair were streaked with dried blood. Pan's confused mind fumbled trying to recall who he was, where she was, and how she got there. With some effort she recalled the auction, bringing her mind sharply back to the present. The fires of humiliation burned inside her as she continued watching the blood soaked male with intense scrutiny. Her eyes followed his path closely as he exited the bedroom.

  He reentered the bedroom carrying a large table from the sitting room piled high with plates of sliced meat. Bowls containing cuts of the soft organ meats were wedged amongst the mountain of plates. Pan's stomach groaned, and her mouth watered as she inhaled the metallic scent of blood. She had gone too long without a decent meal, temporarily forgetting her ire. Her body seemed to move on it's own, leaving the warm safety of the bed. She numbly approached the feast laid before her. 

  Trunks had removed himself from her line of vision, allowing her to accept his offering on impulse. If she thought about it, she would likely decline, opting instead to starve. His gift of a fresh kill was an open offer of bonding and she was clearly accepting it only due to being near starvation. Still it pleased him, if she was going to put up a fight later he'd rather she be at full strength.

  Trunks silently watched her shovel the tender dino meat into her mouth with her reddening hands. Blood ran down her fingers, and the length of her arms and dripping from her clothed elbows onto the polished floor in stunning contrast. He watching the crimson fluid travel down her pale chin to her slim neck before continuing down towards her chest soaking the front of the training suit she wore. He licked his dry lips unconsciously appraising the body of his chosen female. 

  Trunks crept silently forward, placing his large hand on her shoulder, his heart hammered in his chest awaiting her reaction. She took no notice of the him, still engrossed with her meal. Encouraged, Trunks pressed forward stooping and bringing himself level with her neck. His nose inhaled her sweet scent mixed with the fresh blood clinging to her skin. His warm tongue snaked out lapping at the sauropod blood before escalating it's attack to nipping and suckling. A low purr rumbled through his chest demanding a response from the female he was courting. His tortured body was reacting to her scent and proximity, his scorching groin was pressing him to advance the female had yet to resist him. 

 Pan continued to enjoy her meal, it was by far the best thing she had ever consumed. The raw tender meat tasted tangy with a metallic zing from the iron of it's blood. The soft juicy liver quenched her thirst with it's abundance of fresh blood. She could feel her ki regenerating and her muscles regaining their strength. She felt well rested and restored for the first time since the night of the hunt.

  The threat seemed to appear from nowhere, her pulse quickened as the Prince began lapping the blood from her throat. She felt fuzzy yet, oddly pleasant. Moist heat pooled between her thighs and a small moan tore free from her throat. Trunks hands slid down unclasping the white armor from her body allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving her clothed only in the tight training suit. His hands slid around her grasping her firm breasts and kneading them through the thin fabric. 

  Pan's body was reacting to the male’s dominance, she had to pull herself together. Her brain struggled, high on the flavor of the fresh kill, focus eluded her as the Prince pulled her from the table dragging her bloodied hand to his mouth he began licking the red stains from her slender fingers. His hot mouth engulfed each finger one at a time suckling and stroking each digit with his strong tongue. Pan watched entranced, still drunk on blood and meat. His blue eyes looked almost tender as he focused on lapping the sauropod blood from her person like a cat grooming it's fur. He savored the contact of his tongue with her warm flesh. 

  Warnings were flashing in her mind as her captor finished his task pulling her tightly against his hard chest. His scent was heavy, musky with need. She could feel his hardened member straining against her belly. Her instincts were being pushed to their limit making her body wet and willing. Trunks smirked, she wasn't resisting, he could smell her arousal and feel her dampness leaking through the training suit to his thigh. Advancing towards the bed with his subdued quarry in tow he gently released her with a slight push. Pan's back fell against the silken sheets, she finally focused her mind on her blood stained captor and his spell was broken. Pan's chocolate orbs widened as her brain regained control of her limbs. She rolled attempting to distance herself from the hated man who took everything from her.

  Trunks snarled his female was resisting. His mind had slipped to it's more primitive mode and his body demanded he take her now. He grasped her ankle pulling her back towards himself prepared to continue his conquest. Pan twisted in a futile attempt to pull free She instinctively released a ki blast in his face and his grip slipped in surprise. She was free from his hold and suddenly aware of her returned ki. Pan scrambled to the other side of the bed. Now that the length of the mattress secured a short distance between them she observed her captor.

  "Why did you buy me?" she asked suddenly trying to sound brave even though butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. He wordlessly advanced, first trying to round the corner of the bed to reach his prey. Realising this Pan scurried in the opposite direction maintaining her distance from him. He switched tactics, leaping across the bed and landing in front of his target. Pan staggered back several feet trying vainly to keep him at bay. She shot several more ki blasts in his direction which he dodged effortlessly. He continued to advance, stalking her like an animal. Hesitantly, she stepped backwards again and hit a wall, panic spread across her features as he continued his pace forward until his face was inches from her own.

 "I bought you to vent my lust" He spoke calmly in a detached tone a feral look gleaming in his eyes. A smug smirk graced his lips. "No one has ever withstood my lust, and you seemed to be the strongest female the auction had to offer, and with the full Kizuna moon tonight... I will definitely need an outlet that is as strong as possible." Pan shuddered as he closed the small gap between them, and ground his groin against her trapped body. “I can smell your arousal. You desire me as well.” 

 His low rumbling purr mixed with his seductive voice pulled at her own mating instincts. He was doing it again, the auction house flashed in her mind she had fallen into the same trap twice. Ignoring her own instincts she punched him hard under the chin sending him flying across the room, and into a wall. 

  He climbed out of the debris raining metallic scraps in all directions, his eyes glowing with excitement, the taunting smirk still on his face "You're just making this more fun." 

 His tail flicked anxiously behind him as he advanced again, with lighting speed he crushed her small body between himself and the wall once more. Pan held her arms out trying to force him away, so she could twist herself free. Trunks took both her wrists in one large hand, pinning them above her head he leaned forward, and spoke arrogantly into her ear "You are mine, and I'll get what I want one way or another." He felt the fear spike in his captive at his words and he reveled in her torment.

 He began suckling hard on the tender flesh of her neck and leaving angry red marks in his wake. He could feel his fangs scraping against her pulse, her blood would be sweet. He contemplated laying his claiming mark on her now, but refrained. He needed her in a more compliant state if he hoped to fool her into becoming his mate. Pan shifted her body, her thighs rubbing against one another attempting to relieve the unwanted fire in her loins. Involuntarily, she was reacting to him again. She flushed out of anger, and embarrassment, struggling more violently to escape his iron grip. His smirk broadened and she soon realized the result of her squirming. 

 A deliberate moan left Trunks as he leaned forward pressing his hardened member flush against her stomach, basking in the pleasant friction she was unwillingly giving him. He enjoyed her renewed panic at the increase of contact. Her struggles against his bulge escalated with her desperation, until her ki rose drastically. Powerful swirls of energy began forming around her, pushing Trunks in his relaxed stance backwards, and knocking him to the floor in his lusty haze. Pan’s explosive power dissipated with her outburst, her vision trained on Trunks’ fallen form. He seemed somehow different as he regained his footing. His head lifted, and Pan’s blood froze. 

 His eyes were glazed over, and he looked far more animalistic. His hair was rising up on end, and flickering between its normal lavender, and a strange golden color. Waves of powerful ki were cascading off him almost strong enough to knock her over even with her feet planted firmly in a defensive stance. She knew instantly what he was…

  He was a super saiyajin. His teal eyes burned into Pan's now frighted brown ones sending chills down her spine. Before she could even flinch he had her body pinned between the silk sheets, and himself. His lust was obvious, there was no way of talking him out of this now, his saiyajin instincts were in control, and he was going to take what he wanted. She stared up at him helpless to stop him, and tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes. She was frightened, and ashamed. Her pride was begging her to continue her resistance and fight this injustice. Yet her body wasn't responding to her at all. Her limbs felt like lead even without the weight of the super saiyajin beast bearing down on them.

 Trunks leaned downward, inhaling her scent, and emitting a series of primal growls, he could smell her fear, her power, and her arousal. Pan's hope rose again briefly. Maybe, he'd change his mind… Then, Trunks let out a short ruff growl, and her heart sank, he made up his mind, she was to his liking, and he would have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I went with dinosaurs as Trunks prey due to Dragon Ball’s history with them. The sauropod is a broad umbrella category for four legged, long necked, dinosaurs such as Brachiosauridae, Puertasaurus, and Ohmdenosaurus. The last of which being a smaller dino of approximately 13ft in length and 500lbs aka the type Trunks slayed for dinner. :)
> 
> I also went with raw meat since DBZ has a flashback of Vegeta eating some alien’s arm, which doesn't appear to have been prepped in anyway. So I feel cooking the meat may be optional for saiyajins. 
> 
> Random DBZ fact: Gine (Goku & Radditz’s Mother) works at some kind of butchering or meat distribution factory on Vegeta-sei.


	9. Kizuna Part:A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for coming back. 2,000 words is my self set chapter minimum for this story. I hope that is making them long enough for everyone to enjoy. It also makes them short enough that I can update more frequently. Win-Win :) 
> 
> This chapter is a bit rough on Pan so be warned.

  Trunks remained motionless, staring hungrily down at the small body pinned beneath him. His eyes had bled completely white, and he showed no hint of his normal arrogant composure. His thoughts were primal, filled with erotic images, his blood was saturated with mating hormones thanks to the moon cycle, and every cell in his body demanded he sate his lust. His body had been waiting too long for it’s release.

  Large tears rolled down Pan’s cheeks as she continued her futile struggles to escape. She was terrified, she had heard of super saiyajins from her mother. Besides Brolly the legendary, her grandfather, Kakarot had been the first super saiyajin in recent history. Prior to Kakarot’s ascension, super saiyajins were only children’s stories. No one believed such a power could be attained. Pan had never met her grandfather, but her mother spoke of the awe inspiring power he held as a super saiyajin. The thought of such an unimaginable power directed at her made her blood run cold.

   She wanted love not lust, she wanted a choice. Being female she knew the odds were never in her favor, but she had to try. She had trained hard in order to protect herself from such a fate. Her saiyajin pride demanded she fight, she could not surrender. Even if he took her body, she would never bond with him. She would fight him until her dying breath.

   One giant hand trapped her tiny flailing wrists while the other began tearing the clothing from her body. The weight of his muscular body combined with her own body’s involuntary trembling made Pan unable to move her legs. With her legs and arms pinned she had only one option remaining. She rapidly raised her ki, trying desperately to loosen his hold just enough to slip away. 

  Trunks ki instinctually responded to Pan’s increased one, soaring impossibly higher and crushing the air from her lungs with crackling raw power. Pan struggled to draw breath as the golden monster continued calmly peeling her clothing from her. The sauropod blood soaked fabric was pulled from her chest, exposing her damp nipples which stiffened on contact with the ki laced air. Her captor paused, brushing his large calloused hand curiously across the stiff rosy peaks. Watching her squirm from his caress, he roughly grasped one soft mound, squeezing it forcefully. Earning him a small squeak from his captive.

  Pan sucked in a sharp breath, her body was trying to respond to him and she was not about to let it. Another squeeze and another bolt of pleasure shot through Pan, further mortifying her. Her cheeks were flushed from a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and unwanted arousal. Her last attempt at freeing herself only further proved their difference in strength. He was more powerful, therefore he was dominant. Her pride refused to bow even when faced with this obvious fact, and her mind frantically searched for a way out. In a last ditch effort she went against her pride, and shamefully resorted to begging. 

   “Please don't do this, you don't really want to do this do you? Please!" Her tear streaked face and terror filled scent pulled at something within Trunks. Something buried deep within him. He paused briefly, his primitive mental state taking time to process her plea. Pan’s hopes rose again as he stilled, seemingly considering her words, before he growled back his answer in primal saiyajin. The feral grunts and growls registered in her mind, and her heart sank again. With much effort Trunks’ repeated his saiyajin words in common tongue, he ground out his reply for the second time.

   “The only way you're getting out of this is by overpowering me. Make me release you. Show me your power, if you want your freedom.” He nearly laughed at his own statement’s absurdity. It would never happen, no male could best him, this female had no chance. 

   Pan had no response for him, she was ashamed. She knew this was the law of her people, she knew it was a long shot to ask him to reconsider, but she had to try something. Her useless twisting and pulling became more frantic her back arching away from the bed, she could feel the bruising forming around her wrists. 

   Trunks continued to disrobe his squirming prey, reveling in the feeling of her smooth hot flesh as he exposed it. His chest rumbled with approving purrs as he peeled the last of her training suit and undergarments away, leaving Pan completely exposed to his gaze. The scent of Pan’s exposed arousal hung heavy in the air, and Trunks proudly growled out another primal statement, again straining to translate himself into common speech.  
“I can smell the sweet nectar dripping from your core. You want my cock buried within you." His feral white eyes locked with her’s daring her to deny it. 

   Pan shook her head furiously no, her flushed face wanting desperately to hide from his intense gaze. She wanted to close her eyes and turn away, pretend this nightmare wasn't happening. She didn't want to watch the feral golden beast as he took pleasure in defiling her body, but her pride again stopped her in her tracks. 

   Turning away meant submission, if she submitted she was one step closer to forming a bond with this monster. So, she continued to stubbornly meet his gaze unwavering, although every ounce of common sense and instinct with in her demanded she turn away. If she allowed him this victory, he would take much more from her than her body.

   Trunks finally broke off the staring contest, a low rumbling chuckle escaping him as the defiant girl’s pride refused to bend. She would bend, or he would break her. He pulled his shiny white armor over his head, then stood to remove his training suit, releasing Pan momentarily. 

   Pan’s mind was so petrified it failed to register the removal of his weight. She continued lying prone, frozen in terror. Trunks finished disrobing, kicking his training uniform from his foot he turned back to his prey. His undressed state showcasing his painfully obvious erection.

   Pan's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his massive organ. Her stomach clenched, suddenly feeling nauseous. She had to get out of there. Her numb mind finally registered her freed limbs. Summoning her remaining ki, she shot away from her captor, flying towards the door to the sitting room. Trunks growled in annoyance at the interruption, tackling her halfway there. His now naked flesh pressed against her’s nearly scorching her with his heat. He grabbed her body roughly pinning her unwilling form beneath him, snarling his dominance. Before, once again, trapping both her hands with one of his.

    He wrapped his free hand in her hair, pulling her face up to his, and crushing her lips with a bruising dominant kiss. He pushed to deepen the kiss, but Pan kept her lips pressed tightly together. Muffled whimpers and grunts leaked from Pan as she struggled to impede his advances. Annoyed with her continued resistance he bit her bottom lip sharply, before suckling on it drawing her sweet blood onto his waiting tongue. He savored her flavor, sucking hard, filling his mouth, and coating his tongue with her blood. Her blood was laced with her power. Pan winced in pain, and he took his chance, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Pan's muted complaints didn't stop as he savagely ravaged her mouth. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Pan bit back her renewing tears, hatred burning in her heart for the man forcing himself on her.

   Breaking away from her bruised bloody lips. Trunks released her hands, his firm grip on her body ensuring his prisoner would not escape him again. His eyes roamed her pleasing body as his feverish mind decided on it’s next move. Warm hands ran up and down Pan’s body as he ground himself against her. The feel of his naked flesh upon her’s drug more purrs of delight from Trunks as he basked in physical contact with his chosen female. His defenses had relaxed with the knowledge of his physical superiority. However, Pan was still actively seeking her escape from the purring male on top of her. 

   She could feel his enormous length rubbing against her, leaving a sticky trail of precum in it’s wake. She felt something furry brush her outer thigh, at last she had found an opening. His tail had loosened itself from his waist taking on a more relaxed position as he became drunk on her pheromones. It curled around him it's twitching tip resting against Pan’s exposed thigh. Grasping his tail, gently at first she slid her small hands along the furry appendage, sending him waves of bliss. 

   Trunks groaned at her first willing contact, it was heaven. His sensitive tail had never felt so good, the small girl worked her way up from the tip to the base carefully stroking with the fur. Trunks had never felt anything like it his whole body was humming with pleasure. Just as he hit a new high, it all came crashing down. Crippling pain shot from his tail up his spine. Pan had ceased her gentle caresses and was now crushing and violently twisting with all her remaining strength. Trunks howled in pain at the numbing shock, all of his strength left him. His hair returned to it’s normal lavender color as his super saiyajin state faltered.

   Wasting no time, Pan pushed Trunks off her, leaving the fallen Prince wallowing in excruciating pain. She immediately sought her escape scrambling toward the sitting room door. In her rushed state, the door seemed to take forever, it finally released it’s soft beep the light turning from red to green and sliding open. Pan grabbed Trunks’ crumpled training suit from the floor pulling it on as she clambered through the door into the sitting room. She could hear the Prince cursing and staggering as he tried to regain his balance in the other room. She didn't have time to deal with the exit door’s passcode, instead she blasted the panel. It’s charred remains releasing a small puff of black smoke before the stubborn door slid open. 

   Pan ran into the hallway, her ki instantly dropping to a minuscule level. Dread formed in her mind as she continued down the hallway as fast as her legs would allow. She couldn't fly, she couldn’t fight, as soon as he recovered she was doomed. 

   Adrenaline fueled her as she sped forward on her physical strength alone. She made the first corner towards the exit, but was suddenly swept off her feet, encompassed by two huge arms. She struggled in the hold, kicking and squirming against her captor. Her back was pressed against his broad chest and her feeble struggles and soft grunts of effort only seemed to amuse him. He brought his head down level with her’s inhaling her scent. She was pure and she was powerful, just as he thought. His tongue ran down the length of her slim neck tasting her. Pan froze, no, not again, she was so close to gaining her freedom Her twisting intensified, but made no difference, without her ki she was trapped.

   The large male’s hands slid down grasping by her waist, and turning her to face him. Pan’s struggles temporarily paused as she took in his features for the first time. He wore a golden circlet across his forehead which was peeking out from his between his dark spiky bangs. Hair was the typical saiyajin black and came to rest between his shoulder blades. His eyes were also black, but held a strange power to them. They drew her in, she lost herself in the mesmerizing ki swirling in his onyx depths. 

   The male grunted satisfied, with the prize he had captured. He knew who she was, he had seen her the day before. This girl belonged to the Prince, but had somehow escaped his quarters, and was now fleeing for her life. But, what should he do with her? He greatly wanted her for himself, but his duty as a loyal subject of Vegeta-sei was to return her to the Prince. 

   He felt himself reacting to her again. Her mouth was now spewing insults and threats, but it just made him grow harder. This was a true saiyajin female. She demanded her freedom, and would not back down, he chuckled at her endearing charm. She had no ki, the bracelet she was wearing made sure of that. Yet, she stood her ground venemently spitting insults at the one who stood in her way, at him. 

   He was Brolly the legendary super saiyajin who defeated Frieza and saved his entire race, but this girl knew none of that, she had no idea who she was challenging. He never experienced this kind of thrill before, everyone in the palace and surrounding towns knew him, feared him, and treated him with the utmost respect. He chuckled again as the small female kicked at his chest with the force on an insect. Her fingernails ineffectivly clawed at his arms, without her ki her attacks couldn't even break his skin.

   His mouth suddenly felt dry, and his teeth ached to sink into the tender flesh of her throat and sample her blood. He felt himself reacting more and more to the tiny struggling female in his arms. He had to make a choice, and swiftly while he still had reasoning left in his head. The Kizuna moon’s pull was affecting his judgement. He had just set his mind to absconding with the girl when his king rounded the corner.

    Vegeta’s gaze landed on the massive saiyajin and the struggling girl within his grasp. How did she escape from the boy? He took in Brolly’s over stimulated state cursing. He held his breath hoping to regain the girl without an incident. He had to handle the situation delicately, Brolly was an unmated male, given his strengh and the current phase of the moon this could get messy quickly if he decided against releasing the girl.

   Brolly felt the gaze of his king upon him and mentally cursed. He would have to relinquish his prize, for now. Brolly knelt in respect to his king, unable to salute as he was still holding tightly to his captive. Pan’s struggles didn’t cease with her shifted position, unable to see her king she continued her valiant yet ultimately useless attempt to escape.

   Vegeta took in the scene before him, his most powerful subject securely holding his boy’s wriggling future mate. He could smell the musky arrousal wafting from the legendary saiyajin. The girl had a cut lip, and some bruises, but seemed is good condition overall. He had to plan his next move carefully. He circled around behind Brolly, stopping directly in Pan’s line of sight. 

   Pan stilled, lifting her eyes as a dark shadow fell across her. Her vision locked with her king’s condescending smirk and she felt the blood leave her veins, all fight left her, and her body went limp. She had lost, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a jerk, I know. :p Next chapter is the full Kizuna moon in all it’s glory, I promise.
> 
> Notes: Brolly’s name spelling, technically it is ブロリ (Burorī) which was translated to Broly in english. However, I had a fellow DBZ loving friend, via chatroom, while I was in high school. He lived in England and his chat name was Brolly with two L’s. So, I’m keeping it that way in my story as a tribute to my friend, who I unfortunately lost contact with some time ago. :)
> 
> Brolly will be/is the main source of conflict in this story. As a character I always felt he could have been so much more in the dbz universe. He had so much potential, yet they barely touched on him. Secluding his existence within poorly executed movies. They brought an alternative universe version of him into Dragon Ball Super as Kale which mildly appeased my distaste over the handling of his character. She was not the same, but better than nothing.
> 
> I personally am so sick of Frieza and his constant resurrections and evolutions I could puke. So, he is dead and will stay that way for the duration of this fic. :p


	10. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  This chapter was getting super long, as in two normal chapters and then some. So, due to it's ridiculous amount of content, I divided it into two chapters. I know I promised the full Kizuna moon last chapter, and I keep my promises. I'm posting both chapters 10 & 11 today. The full moon is in chapter 11, I didn't realize how much I needed to add in beforehand to maintain the story’s flow. I started typing and soon the word count was over 4000 gah >.<* Anyways, I hope you enjoy as always <3
> 
>   There is a touch of non romantic yaoi mentioned in this chapter, when ¾ of a race is male it’s bound to happen. While I generally do not seek out yaoi, I have read some to satisfy my curiosity, and I do dabble with it in my writing from time to time. I hold no dislike or hatred towards anyone for their sexual preferences, and I have several good friends who identify as gay/lesbian. It is just part of who they are, and I love them as is.
> 
>  I lean mostly towards straight pairings in my writing. Likely due to being a straight person myself, thus I have a better understanding of straight relationships, making it easier for me to write them, and lets face it, I'm lazy, but at any rate, I’m trying, may the yaoi fangirls and boys not lynch me. Perspective is hard, especially outside of your own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Pan knew now, without a shadow of doubt, her escape had failed, the gravity of her failure weighed heavy in her chest. One of two things would happen now, either she would be executed, since the escape of a slave is considered a crime. A crime which was punishable by death, with leniency rarely given. Her escape attempt in the auction house had only been overlooked due to her potentially high commercial value.

 As if the first option hadn't been bad enough, the second seemed as bad, if not worse in comparison. She would be taken back to the Prince’s quarters, and left to the mercy of her “master,” and given the pained state he was in when she had previously rejected his “company”, she fully anticipated his mercy would be near nonexistent.

  The full Kizuna moon was tonight, it's call was already heating the blood of every male saiyajin on Vegeta-sei, by sunset their veins would be on fire, and their minds would be reduced to a fevered frenzy of sex hormones. An involuntary shiver ran through her at the memory of the super saiyajin prince pressed tightly against her as she wriggled, helpless in his grasp. She was not looking forward to evading a second round of his advances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   Brolly felt the girl still, taking on an almost boneless state as her fighting spirit fled upon the sight of her King. Her scent was calling him, teasing him, sweet and pure, riling his senses, blurring his judgement. He wanted her, none before had held such pull over him. He had lived through numerous moon cycles both, Chikara and Kizuna, never finding his match. No pathetic female could handle his turbulent passions. He was drawn to the strong, always bearing his blood heat by dominating males to cool his loins. The more powerful the better.

   Battle was what he thirsted for, the shameful faces of those he bested as he forced his thick cock into their asses was only an added bonus. His thrusts would gain speed and force with every pained cry that escaped them. They were weak, something to use and throw away. After his blood was calmed they no longer served a purpose. 

   This girl however, could serve him in other ways. The idea of siring offspring had occurred to him before, however the pathetic weaklings he’d encountered thus far were far from a suitable match to his legendary power. But with the sturdy saiyajin female currently within his grasp he could see a new future for himself, maybe even the saiyajin race. 

   For the first time, he had found a female he desired, lusted after even, and now he was being forced to endure her being torn from his arms and given to another. A privileged brat, completely unworthy of the woman he wished to claim. Ire burned within him at the indignation. He was the most powerful saiyajin in the history of Vegeta-sei, and she was the strongest female. She was his by right. 

   His shifted her position, pulling her back snug against his chest, her tiny rump balanced easily on the broad muscular thigh of his his flexed knee. His large hand discreetly grazed her breast during the action and he marveled at her softness. She felt so different from the hardened male bodies he was accustomed to. He wanted to grasp both mounds and mould them in his hands exploring their full plush bounty, but refrained, his King was watching and he was trying to keep his desires hidden. She was not his, not yet at least.

   Her core’s heat was radiating through the thin training wear between them. He felt his body reacting to her warmth, his shaft grew stiff as her toned thighs clenched around his in a reflexive effort to maintain her balance. It was unnecessary, he would not release her to fall from her perch.

   Perverse thoughts flooded his mind, she had other parts he wished were clenching his flesh, his length hardened further as he imagined burying himself within her dripping virgin folds, filling her with his sticky cream. A low, almost inaudible, purr rumbled from his throat as he imagined all the ways he could lay claim her small soft body.

   Pan felt the dangerous shift in her captor, his scent was becoming heavy, laden with musky desire. She felt his hand lightly brush her chest, an action she hoped was unintentional, as he adjusted his hold, shifting her further up his thigh. She was now pressed firmly against his broad chest, his arm wrapped securely around her waist pinning her in place. She could feel his rigid member straining against the thin elastic fabric of his training suit. His deep rumbling purr told her more than she wanted to know about his current state of mind. The moon’s strong effects were already influencing the giant holding her prisoner.

   Her mouth suddenly felt dry, panic bubbled up within her. She was in a precarious predicament. She held her breath, not daring to move a muscle. Any movement, could provoke the enormous male into a battle for dominance, a battle without her ki, one she was certain to lose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   Vegeta observed the crestfallen girl from a distance. Her struggles had ceased upon meeting his gaze, but the angry coals of resentment still smoldered in her dark chocolate depths. She really was an enigma.

    First, she displayed an astonishing power, greatly exceeding her gender and station. Next, she somehow managed to escape his son's custody, a feat he would undoubtedly learn the intricate details of very soon. Then, she ignited the sexual urges of his most decorated warrior, one notoriously celibate of women. 

   Now, her eyes held an unmistakable combative spark, and her scalding glare was inconceivably directed towards himself, her King. She was provoking him, daring him to accept her challenge, and doing so without her ki, from her ridiculous position, mounted upon the thigh of her captor. 

   It was painfully clear to every male in the vicinity, one wrong shift or breath and she would be bred here and now. Yet, she held onto her pride, refusing to waver, even when ensnared by such dire circumstances. The girl was simultaneously fascinating and puzzling.

   His son had much explaining to do. How could the girl escape him? Her ki was strong, he knew that much, but in the face of a battle hardened elite super saiyajin warrior such as Trunks she should have been easily subdued. She had never received any formal battle training, nor was she sent on any planetary raids. Although true she had raw power, she was sorely lacking in combat experience. She should have been on her back, taking his son's cock, producing his future heir at this moment. Instead she was poised upon the leg of the legendary super saiyajin Brolly, like a child riding a pony, and his boy was nowhere to be found.

   Brolly, the one man who could ruin all his plans. Vegeta nearly ground his teeth seething in frustration, now he had to clean up the boy’s mess, and attempt to retrieve his son’s future mate, and swiftly, before she became the mate of another.

   Vegeta eyed the gigantic male before him. The small girl seemed even more impossibly puny when entangled in the massive frame that was Brolly. He could show no weakness. His command needed to be given with unwavering resolve if he intended to part the heat afflicted Brolly from his prize without physical conflict. Vegeta squared his shoulders and straightened his spine, proudly standing at his full unimpressive height.

   “Brolly, you have done well recapturing my son’s escaped slave, I thank you for your aid in restraining the girl until we arrived.”

   Brolly eyed his king with skepticism, the girl was clearly wearing a ki suppressor, any saiyajin over the age of five could have overcome this girl in her current state. Even if she was slave to the prince, escape meant death. A fitting punishment, which was frequently carried out without a second thought. He would take the girl by force if only death awaited her, she was far too valuable to destroy. He carefully observed his king’s body language, judging himself permitted to speak, Brolly voiced his concerns to his king.

   “My King, what fate will befall the girl once she is released to your guardsmen?” He unconsciously pulled Pan tighter against himself, enjoying the feel of her soft rear against his straining shaft. His hands slid up from her waist, caressing her supple flesh as he went, before coming to rest on her upper arms.

  Vegeta chose his words carefully, he did not like the dangerously possessive tone in Brolly’s voice, nor his protective movements.

   “She will be returned to my son’s quarters” he responded vaguely, hoping to put off any further inquiries. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky.

   “What of her punishment? A slave fleeing their master is to be punished by death, are they not? “ Brolly’s iron grip on Pan tightened as he spoke, his fingers digging into her pale flesh with crushing force. 

    Pan said nothing during the exchange, wisely choosing to remain silent. She winced as the much larger saiyajin squeezed her with excessive force. She could feel the bruises forming on her upper arms where his hands clenched in an unmistakable show of hormone driven male heat possessiveness.

   Vegeta mentally cursed, the law was clear, she should be put to death. He however, had other plans for the girl, specifically bonding her to his boy and breeding the most powerful heir the saiyajin race had ever known. His frustration was nearly boiling over as he continued negotiations to reclaim his son’s troublesome future mate.

   “Tonight is the full Kizuna moon, she is a virgin, untouched and unclaimed, Prince Trunks has a notorious reputation for his uncontrollable passions, is that not punishment enough?”

    Brolly considered his words carefully, it was not an outright death sentence which put him slightly more at ease. The prince however, had never had a “lover” survive his passions. Brolly would be concerned, if not for the miraculous strength the tiny female housed within her slender frame. If she regained her ki she should have no problem lasting through the night in the Prince’s bed.

   Brolly inaudibly growled, he was cleary displeased. He wanted her to spend the night in his bed, impaled on his shaft. But he needed to plan his actions carefully if he was going to carry out his newly conceived coup d'état. He would have to release her, for now, later he could fuck her silly, but for now he had to give in to his King’s command and return the girl, unfortunately to be ravished first by his Prince. 

   He begrudgingly released the girl to his King, keeping his face impassive as he shoved her into the hands of the nearest guard. He could not let the king know of the dark disloyal thoughts swimming within his head. The girl was the catalyst.

   He had never been interested with the governing affairs, but if heeding the council's secret wishes and usurping the current monarchy would grant him the right to bury his cock in the fiery female he had held against his chest moments ago, he would gladly burn all of Vegeta-sei to the ground.

    His gaze followed the tiny female as she was lead further from his person by one of the King’s elite guards. She didn't resist outright, but was still reluctant in compiling with all her captor’s demands. A look of complete indignation set upon her as the guards locked her wrists behind her with heavy shackles. Brolly hadn’t missed the sidelong glance of approval his King gave at the girl’s indignation. Clearly he had an unspoken vested interest in the girl’s future. 

   Once he received his King’s nod of dismissal he turned away from the scene playing out before him. He did not want to dwell on the girl’s fate. For the time being he would push her from his thoughts, or else go insane from his stifled desires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   Irate, Vegeta entered Trunks’ quarters bellowing for his missing son, 

   “BOY, Where are you?!”

   Trunks, still suffering from Pan's earlier unfair attack, stood on shaky legs. He attempted to compose himself before exiting his bedroom and greeting his clearly pissed off father. Swifty, donning a fresh training suit to replace the one Pan had stolen. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and smoothed his injured tail, before approaching the door, it beeped, the light shifting to green before sliding open to reveal his King and sire. Trunks passed through into his sitting room wordlessly kneeling and giving his salute of loyalty, his eyes downcast.

   Vegeta scanned his son for any obvious injury which could explain the girl’s escape from his custody. His kneeling boy had no marks or indications that he had been hit with any type of overwhelmingly powerful attack, yet his ki seemed disrupted. Not the same type of disruption he had felt after his failure to relieve himself during the Chikara moon, no a different type of disruption plagued his boy’s energy. His son’s eyes cautiously met his and Vegeta nodded, giving permission to speak.

   “Father, what brings you to my quarters?” Trunks was still feeling the sharp aftershocks from Pan’s attack. Tiny bursts of pain crawled through his body and burning heat radiated from the site of his injured tail. His father was the last person he wanted to share his defeat with especially since it was caused by his own stupid lapse in attention.

   Vegeta was still searching for any sign of weakness or injury in his son. He whistled short and sharp. An elite guard entered with shackled Pan in tow. Her eyes were drawn instantly to Trunks and fear tainted her scent. Trunks glared back at the small girl his thinly veiled fury spiking his ki. Vegeta observed their exchange with interest, what had happened between them?

   He cleared his throat, signaling the guard to exit with a flick of his hand, the guard bowed and gave salute before retreating back through the door leaving Vegeta alone, save the presence of his son and his son’s would be mate.

  “Boy, I'd like to know how your slave came to be in Brolly’s keeping.”

   Trunks’ face faltered, how could he answer while keeping his dignity. He mentally fumbled trying desperately to find an acceptable answer for a clearly unacceptable occurrence.

   Vegeta noted his boy’s distress, turning to address the girl while his son calculated his response. 

   “Girl, why were you found outside Trunks’ quarters?” 

   Pan swallowed hard, straightening her back before she gave her answer. 

   “I was attempting to regain my freedom, via escape. I wish to return home to my family.” 

   She maintained her dignified posture knowing as she spoke it could mean her death, escape of slaves was not tolerated. Her own weakness had brought this fate upon her and she had defied the laws of Vegeta-sei by attempting to flee from it. But, she still had her saiyajin pride and would meet her judgement head on, whatever it may be.

   Vegeta pondered her response, ignoring her pointlessly foolish desire to return home, his son had yet to speak, leaving him with only part of the answer he sought. 

   “and how did you accomplish this escape?” 

   His words triggered yet another shift in his boy’s ki. The girl seemed equally distraught at answering his query. Her scent spiked with shame, but she dutifully answered her King honestly.

   “I attacked his tail, bringing him such agony he was unable to stop me from fleeing, or immediately follow.” Her cheeks burned red at the admission of her cheap shot. It was not a warrior’s skill that helped her, but a child’s trick.

   Vegeta nearly laughed at the girl’s admission of her desperate measures. In the face of life or death a cheap trick was more than acceptable, but it still stung a warrior’s pride to resort to such a tactic. She earned a little more respect in the eyes of her king. 

    However, for his boy to fall prey to such a childish ploy was beyond unacceptable. He had years of training and should have easily seen through to the girl’s intentions. His eyes returned to his kneeling son, the boy’s ruffled ki told him the girl spoke the truth, yet he needed to hear it directly from his son.

   “Boy, does she speak truly? Were you overcome by this tiny woman, using such an elementary tactic?”

   Trunks winced, shamefully meeting his father's judgemental eyes.

   “Yes, father the girl speaks true, I became... distracted, in my conquest and dropped my guard. My lapse of attentiveness allowed the girl to flee my quarters, as I was in no condition to pursue her.” His cheeks tinted pink with either anger of embarrassment as he spoke. Perhaps, a bit of both. Vegeta couldn't decipher which. But it didn't matter, his son had admitted his mistake, one he highly doubted he would make again, as it was a very painful lesson.

   “I shall once again leave her in your care, but should she remove herself from your possession a second time, she will not be returned to you.”

    Pan’s eyes lit up at this new development, if she could avoid the Prince’s advances long enough and make a second venture at freedom he would lose his claim of ownership.

   Vegeta noticed the brightened look in the girl’s features. He considered it a moment before leaving her with some parting words.

   “Girl, should you choose to flee your cage, you won't be spared from punishment. I'll let Brolly or whomever fuck you bloody, after which you will be confined to a brothel where you will continue service my men’s sexual needs, spawning countless bastard brats, until your dying day.”

   “So, I suggest you roll over and take my boy’s cock like a good bitch, before you live to regret any foolish ideas of freedom.”

  Color drained from Pan’s face as she imagined full implications of her King’s threat. Brolly, the legendary super saiyajin, for whatever inexplicable reason had taken interest in her. She remembered how weak and insignificant she had felt in his grasp. His monstrous size was intimidating enough without his stiff cock pressing against her backside. Vegeta’s eyes held no deceit, should she run, her future would be even bleaker.

   With his final warning delivered Vegeta turned tossing the key to Pan’s shackles to Trunks. He caught it easily, a puzzled look briefly crossing his features before his mind registered it’s purpose. With the key now in his son’s possession Vegeta left, leaving the youngsters to sort out their frustrations for each other, and hopefully sire an heir for his throne.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  On the list of things which drive me crazy as a writer is spelling. Specifically, when you want to use a word, and spell it so wrong that spell check cannot even save you. >.<*


	11. Kizuna Part: B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   I’m trying to make a weekly scheduled Sunday or Monday new chapter post for this story. I didn't get one up last week, due to family illness, but as it is a double chapter update this week I hope you will forgive me. :) 
> 
>   This chapter also greatly exceeds my 2,000 word goal, in fact it nearly doubles it. So much for my splitting the chapter to make it more manageable idea. -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Trunks took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had angered his father, the one saiyajin he lived to impress was disappointed with him. His mind was muddled with vexation, desperately trying to place blame on anyone other than himself. 

  His eyes opened, his furious vision immediately focusing on Pan, it was her fault, she had brought this shame upon him. If she had only complied, submitting to him, to her physical superior, this never would have happened. At the same time he was vehemently contradicting himself. True, she was partly responsible, but he was also at fault, his own complacency during his attempted courtship had left him open to her attack.

  He clutched the key tightly as he paced, his conflicted emotions swirling dangerously in his mind. His body felt hot, his mind unfocused. He burned with unmet sexual needs. The moon’s fever was scorching him. Hormones swam thickly through his searing veins steadily urging his to attend to more pressing matters. His thought process had slowed, unable to properly rationalize, he continued pushing all of his unwanted feelings of anger, guilt, and inadequacy on the girl.

  Trunks glared menacingly at his returned female. The source of his lust, embarrassment, and his father’s disapproval. He could understand his father's discontentment. How could he allow this tiny girl to best him? As he observed her from a distance again ire grew inside him. Even shackled and imprisoned within his quarters, her eyes still shone brightly with unwavering pride, she clearly felt no guilt in wronging him. Likely, she would do it again, if given the chance. She was daring him to break her, and break her he would. 

  If not for his infamous reputation for killing any would be lovers, females would be lining up in droves to share his bed. He was rich, attractive (if not for his unusual coloring), strong, and had the social status of being the Prince, no sane female would would disregard him.

  If only his instincts weren't so, basic. His pathetic lack of self restraint had decreased his potential mate pool from a quarter of the population down to one puny girl who inconceivably wanted nothing to do with him.

  What exactly did she find so displeasing? Why must she defy him at every turn? Why did she find him so repulsive, when he found everything about her so intriguing and enticing? He scent alone muddled his thoughts and set his loins aflame. His reduced mental processes could not fathom the girl’s perspective. 

 The more he pressed to find an answer the more frustrated he became. He had done everything right. He offered her a fresh kill, which she had willingly accepted and consumed, he overpowered her, showing her his physical strength, which meant he was able to protect her and any children they may have, but still she looked at him with with eyes filled with disgust, worse yet, she would not submit and accept his mating claim. 

  He bristled with indignation, she would take her proper place as his mate, his father willed it, as did his burning loins. He advanced towards the shackled girl, discarding the small key to be forgotten in the process, he would accept this challenge, and subjugate her until she broke. 

 Pan’s eyes followed the tiny golden key as is sailed through the air before landing silently in the plush carpet far from where she stood. Trunks followed her line of vision, noting for the first time that her ki was being restricted even though she was within his quarters. 

  ::Those shackles must have a built in ki suppressor, one not coded to release within my chambers.:: A devilish smile appeared on his face as her punishment for resisting him formed in his mind.

 Pan swallowed the large lump which had rose in her throat. The key was well outside her reach, and without it she had no power. She didn't like the look on the Prince's face. She knew he was enraged by her recent transgressions against him, but the artificially pleasant smile he now wore was more than a little unnerving. It was not the expression of an furious super saiyajin. Yet, somehow his smile felt even more sinister.

  She took an unconscious step back, as he loomed ever closer, fear laced her scent, even as she tried to hold up her brave front. With her arms were bound and her ki was suppressed she was at his mercy, and knew it. She had never felt this helpless before.

 Trunks advanced, stalking his prey, basking in the terror he so easily provoked. He caught Pan by the shoulder, his hand locking her in place as he leaned in closer breathing her tantalizing scent. He lowered his head, sensually trailing his tongue from her ear down to her collarbone, savoring her flavor. She flinched at the intimate contact, attempting to jerk free from his hold. He ignored her small jolting movements, suckling feverishly at her throat, feeling her pulse rising with his merciless onslaught. He could hear her heart thundering within her chest, a concrete sign her body was responding to his ministrations. His shaft strained against his clothing in voiceless testament to the girl's pull over him.

 He straightened to his full height staring down at the female unwillingly locked in his embrace. Why did she bewitch him so? His eyes searched her face for an answer, but the longer he gazed the more his desire swelled. His body gave in to it’s thirst, locking his mouth to her’s in a savage kiss. Pan’s muffled complains were music to his ears as she vainly struggled to escape his kiss, she was as weak as a kitten. Her previous strength burned in his mind as he continued exploring his conquest. He chuckled darkly against her plump lips, this was going to be fun.

  He broke the kiss, admiring his work. Pan’s face was flushed, her dark eyes burning with indignation, he chuckled again, yes, this would definitely be fun. His hand locked on her upper arm roughly pulling her with him toward the bed, before nonchalantly shoving her backwards, watching her helplessly fall against the plush silky sheets.

  Pan's back was suddenly surrounded by the cool fluffy bedding for the second time today. She struggled to sit up, still refusing to accept to her fate, but the softness of the mattress kept giving way under her weight, leaving her floundering without the use of her arms. 

  Trunks approached his prize, greatly enjoying her ungraceful, off balance flopping, which only increased as he edged ever closer, inciting panic in his helpless victim. He roughly grasped her thighs shoving her knees apart. Pan’s breath hitched, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Gripping the thin fabric of her stolen clothing, he gave it a sharp tug the sound of the fabric tearing seemed almost deafening to his mortified captive. 

  Her newly revealed skin turned a beautiful cherry pink as she flushed with outraged embarrassment. Her tail bristled, she could feel his hot breath against her exposed flesh. His heavy breathing was labored, his smoldering gaze meticulously examined her delicious naked form. He was desperately trying to reign in his primal urges until after he dealt out her punishment. 

  Pan’s mind was racing, she had no ki, and with her arms bound, she had no hope of escape from the imposing male looming over her. She began thrashing violently, even without her ki she couldn’t let him have his way without a fight. Her legs kicked at her attacker with all the force she could muster. Praying silently she could somehow deter him from his intended goal. 

  Trunks only seemed to find amusement in her pathetic attempts to fend him off. His deep condescending chuckles filled Pan’s ears as her fluttering heart filled with dread. Her flailing limbs were easily stilled by Trunks’ large rugged hands. He effortlessly pinned her thighs flush against the silken sheets of the bed. 

  His cold blue eyes briefly met with her own panicked brown ones, silently voicing his claim of dominance. Pan’s chocolate eyes glared back, still refusing to submit to his claim, even as her tears threatened to spill. He shrugged with indifference at her dogged stubbornness, his mouth twisting again into a mocking smirk, as his head descended between her spread thighs, eager to enjoy his reluctant treat.

  Pan inhaled sharply as his hot tongue made contact with her virgin folds. He lapped hungrily at her core, coaxing her body to respond against her will. Small moans, hisses, and squeaks involuntarily tumbled from her mouth as her tears of mortification finally spilled, cascading down her vibrantly flushed cheeks. She tried desperately to squirm out of his reach, but his iron grip and her weakened state left her trapped, disgusted by her lack of power.

  He smirked against her warm flesh, he was winning, she would submit. He snuck a peak at her face, pride swelling within him at the tortured beauty beneath him. She was his, her raging spirit struggling against him in a hopeless effort, only made her more endearing. His eyes glazed as the feral heat of the moon washed over him, again calling him to sate the fire in his burning loins. He growled forcing it aside, barely holding onto his sanity, he wanted to take his time savoring his female.

 Pan’s torso twisted wildly again as she adamantly continued her vain attempt to pull herself free. His touch was driving her crazy, bringing new sensations to her feverish flesh. She could feel her mind fogging, her hormones falling prey to his call to mate.

 Pan’s body was betraying her wishes as her hips involuntarily bucked, meeting the face of the man defiling her. His tongue swirled around her pink nub before suckling it and gently nipping with his teeth. Her body was responding to the male’s claim producing a steady flow of arousal fluids, which he eagerly drank. A tingling sensation invaded her senses and she could feel her heart galloping in her chest.

  Trunks felt her resistance slipping and intensified his onslaught, he slid two fingers into her dripping core, testing her tightness, before pumping them in and out. Pan’s breath hitched at the new feelings surging through her inexperienced body. Her hips rose and fell, struggling to meet his thrusts bringing his thick digits deeper into her needy core. Whimpering moans fell from Pan’s lips urging him deeper and harder as her body cried out for something it had never experienced before. Her mating instincts were in hyperdrive as the Prince inserted a third digit, her body shattered, shaking with her first release her slick flesh clamped around the fingers buried within her rhythmically squeezing them as her climax washed over her. 

  A low approving purr vibrated through Trunks, but he wasn't finished yet, his free hand moved up grasping her tail. He carefully unwound it from her waist bringing the tip to his lips. He exhaled, blowing his hot breath down its length. Pan’s clouded eyes widened, her breath hitched once again, as his warm tongue enveloped her tail, dragging it’s tip into his scorching mouth, and suckling it as a small child would. The electric jolts of pleasure he wrought surged up her spine. Her nipples hardened, her breath quickened. His own tail unwound, carefully entwining itself with hers, his tail’s gentle caresses bringing waves of unbridled pleasure to them both. 

  He returned his attention to her core, without warning slamming his digits inside her again. Pan gasped at the flood of sensations. His fingers continued pumping roughly inside her as his tongue worked her sensitive nub, his tail still dancing with her’s for dominance. Pan’s mind was losing, his bid for dominance was taking over her primal senses. A flood of pleasure swept through her as she spilled her second orgasm into his waiting mouth. His tongue teased the clamping muscles sliding in and out of her flooded pulsing core, drinking all she had to offer.

  Trunks groaned against her soaked mound. He was long past due for his own release. Removing his tongue and disengaging his tail he stood, scrubbing his face dry with the back of his hand before hastily disrobing.

  Now, in his full naked glory, he reveled in the sight of the flushed, heaving female on his bed. Pan’s tiny body trembled as foreign sensations continued to wash over her. Her heart was thundering, her breathing was ragged. His cock had become unbearably rigid long ago, as his ears drank in the sweet melody of her reluctant breathless mews. Now, witnessing her writhing in her pleasure drunken state, he felt himself grow impossibly harder as masculine pride swelled within him. He did this, he turned that inflexible pride filled girl into this flushed panting mess.

 Pan took heaving breaths trying to calm her hyperstimulated body. She felt Trunks remove himself, as his weight shifted away. Her vision was still starry, with a pleasant hum numbing her limbs, while she struggled to catch her breath. Her mind barely had time to register her free status before a sudden heavy weight again pushed against her, pinning her back into the mattress. She could feel his engorged member twitching near her weeping entrance.

  She couldn't catch her breath, desperately she tried to drag air into her lungs and find her voice. He needed to stop, she didn't want this. Shame burned her cheeks as her gasps become more frantic, still for all her efforts, no coherent sound left her throat.

 Without warning, Trunks slammed forward, impaling her. Spreading her moistened folds and forcibly embedding his massive shaft to the hilt. Pain seared through Pan, as the pleasurable hum abruptly left her. He tore through her barrier stretching her virgin cavern, and burying himself. She cried out in anguished pain, finally finding the air to give her voice, but the euphoria Trunks felt as her tight quivering body enveloped his swollen member numbed him to her discomfort.

  Finally, his body felt relief. He pulled back nearly unsheathing himself in his enthusiasm, before crashing forward again with the unbridled force of a saiyajin denied too long. His body pounded vigorously into her’s reveling in the feeling of her moist silky cunt. He could feel himself building, drawing closer to his long denied release. 

  His control was gone, ki erupted around him, transforming him into his ascended super saiyajin state. His weight doubled with the increased muscle mass and Pan was pushed even deeper into the spongy mattress. His cock’s girth nearly doubled as well, tearing the tight passage to make room for itself. Pan was again struggling to breath, as pain ripped through her lower half and his weight compressed her lungs crushing the breath from her.

  Trunks had never felt such bliss, his mind grew hazy as his thrusts increased in speed and penetrating depth. His body was nearing it’s climax and with one final push he grunted emptying his load, pouring weeks of sexual frustration into Pan’s tense core. His shaft convulsed, pumping its seed deep into Pan’s abused body. 

  Her body had long since gone numb from pain, but the gradually increasing pressure of his balls slowly rubbing across her recently stimulated clit it was just enough to send her over the edge once more A small orgasm racked her as his hot seed continued to spill within her. His thrusts continuing at a much slower pace, before finally stopping. 

  He growled in triumph at his first successful release. Already he could feel his member hardening, ready to go a second round with the bewitching girl beneath him. He removed his near ready shaft and rolled Pan onto her stomach before re-entering her ravished cavern from behind. His chest rumbled with contented purrs at the snug fit. His mind was lost in its most primal state, super saiyajin energy crackled dangerously around his ascended body. 

  His lusty grunts and moans permeated Pan’s ears as her body felt weaker and weaker. His sweaty skin slapped against hers, the sickening sound filling her with more shame than she had ever known. She had lost, he pulled back slamming again into her exhausted body snarling his ecstasy, as Pan buried her humiliated face further into the sheets in self disgust. 

  The pain had lessened, it was more of a dull burning sensation. She could smell her blood and the musky aroma of his seed mixed with her arousal fluids. She felt herself stretching to accommodate his massive girth. On each forward thrust his shaft filled her completely, it was a strange, alien feeling.

 She felt oddly detached from her body, like a voyeur, watching instead of being there herself. Her mind distanced her from what was happening, it was like a bad dream, if only she could wake up it would all melt away. Sleep pulled at her foggy mind, silently promising her a reprieve from this nightmare.

  Trunks grabbed her hair pulling her head up and arching her back as he slammed himself impossibly deeper into her burning core. The trifling pain in her scalp briefly registered before she slipped into unconsciousness, too tired and weak to continue struggling with the saiyajin beast abusing her body.

  Trunks roared his completion, filling the small girl to overflowing with his second creamy load. His seed spilled out onto the royal blue sheets painting them white with his essence. His pleasure filled growls and purrs rumbled through him as his heart rate finally slowed back to its regular rhythm. His hair fading to its normal lavender color as the last of his ki was expended with his second climax. 

  He rolled onto his side, pleasure buzzing through his entire being, never had he been so fulfilled. He pulled Pan against himself, spooning her soft form tightly against his own. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent. His cock again twitched to life and Trunks groaned, filled with seemingly endless desire for the small woman wrapped in his embrace.

  His large hands resting on her stomach moved up to cup her plush breasts, his mind once again slipping into the mating fever of the moon. His shaft ready to lay claim to the entrancing woman once more. He fumbled, aligning himself with her opening, this time he entered slowly growling his pleasure as he savored her soft slick walls crushing his engorged member. He withdrew, again sliding in at an agonizingly slow pace. She was perfect, her body melting into his with each thrust, and she was his. 

  He felt a sudden possessive pull for the girl, the need to dominate and claim her fully, not just physically. His member reached its climax for the third time shuddering as it poured its little remaining seed into Pan’s womb. Ripples of pleasure washed over Trunks as his shaft softened within his prize.

  Trunks collapsed against Pan, his face enveloped in the crook of her fragrant neck Her scent combined with their recent coupling driving him nearly mad with the need to mark her. His mouth opened, clamping tightly on the flesh above her collarbone driving his sharp canines down. His teeth sank easily into the soft skin and her sweet blood flowed back into his mouth. He purred in contentment as he feasted on her blood, his cock still deflating within her tight core. 

  His mind was blissfully hazy, but he knew she needed to mark him back. He needed her to accept his dominance and complete the mark, only then would they truely be bond as mates. He released her shoulder, pulling his member from her core, and rolling her to face him. The blood was still oozing from his mark. He watched it slowly pool along her collar bone before running down between her exposed breasts. His eyes traveled up to her face noticing for the first time her own were closed and her skin seemed paler than before. She was, unconscious.

  Dread filled him as he instantly feared she may be dead. It couldn't be she was his and he wouldn't allow her to leave him. He calmed himself, forcing his primal brain to function, her heart was still beating, her blood still flowing. She was alive.

  A possessive growl left him as he bundled the unconcious girl in his arms. She could not die, he stood naked cradling her against his chest as he swifty made his way down the hallway to the closest regeneration tank. He was foolish, in his haste to sate himself he had kept her shackled, without her ki, she couldn't protect herself during the aggressive coupling. 

  For the first time he noticed the bruises covering her tiny frame, each location his fingers had grasped bore their outline in ugly bluish green marks. He felt an uncharacteristic pang of remorse, but quickly shoved it from his thoughts. She was strong, she would pull through and when she recovered she would be even stronger. 

  Finally, reaching the regen tank he lifted the glass panel and shoved the girl inside, affixing the breathing mask. He jammed the button sequence on the control pad watching the healing fluid surround the tiny girl who was quickly becoming so indescribably important to him. 

  The monitor beeped loudly showing her vitals. Her pulse was irregular and cryptically slow, her respirations nearly non-existent, even her blood pressure was skirting a dangerous line. Trunks released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as her life signs began to stabilize and her heart’s rhythm steadied. She would recover, she would live.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   I really feel this whole chapter is a complete mess, I've never actually written the lemon part of a story before and I felt like I was jumping perspective constantly. I hope it wasn't too difficult to follow. ^.^*


	12. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  So, I’ll admit it, I'm totally failing at the schedule idea. >.<* Between unexpected house guests, Easter, and the passing of my cat of 20+ years :’( I’ve had my hands full. But, I promise I have not abandoned you. 
> 
>  This chapter once again has some yaoi content, because everyone wants to know how Brolly spent the Kizuna moon right? or maybe just I do… Whatever the case, here it is my long delayed chapter 12, enjoy. ^_^

 Darkness, pitch black darkness surrounded her, like an ill-fated moonless night. Her heart was fluttering, anxiety twitching her frazzled nerves. Something terrible was coming, she could feel it, dread slithered through her like a venomous serpent, coiling heavily in her stomach, her eyes strained futility to see through the inky blackness.

 The overpowering scent of lavender permeated her nose, thick and heavy it hung in the air, burning her blind eyes. She choked as the strength of the flowery scent increased to a near suffocating level. There was nowhere to flee, the blackness encompassing her left her with no sense of direction and no bearings to move by. 

  Pan felt trapped within the heavy floral air smothering her. She took gulping breaths forcing the contaminated air deep into her struggling lungs, willing her body to breath. A deep chuckled reverberated ominously. It's source secluded by the pungent murky night. The sound seemed to encircle her, giving her no indication of it’s mysterious owner’s location.

  Pan’s terror peaked as she felt someone's hot breath at the nape of her neck. She rapidly spun around, every hair standing on end, her tail fluffing as her unseen attacker riled her, but there was no one, only the fathomless black abyss obscuring her sight.

  Her labored breathing was dragging on her. She struggled to pull in enough air to remain conscious. Her eyes were useless, her nose stifled by the poignant lavender contaminating the air. With her primary senses out of commission and her body feeling heavier by the minute Pan was forced to rely on hearing and touch to navigate. There was nothing within her immediate reach, she walked slowly forward, blindly extending her arms to grope her surroundings, hunting for anything that could indicate her whereabouts. Nothingness, the silent desolate void seemed to continue forever.

  Desperation swelled within her, drowning in fear, her movements became more erratic as she frantically sought anything that could mark an end to the black abyss surrounding her. She was using her oxygen faster than she could obtain it as she stumbled forward weakly.

  Finally, her hand brushed something, relief washed over her. She moved closer to the newly discovered object, groping wildly for it in her panicked sightless state, she ran her hands across the object, abruptly pulling away as she came to a horrific conclusion.

  The sinister laugh again broke the eerie silence, penetrating her ears, as the previously unidentified object moved, trapping Pan within warm muscular arms. She struggled weakly, feeling strangely sapped of her power, as an oddly familiar voice whispered darkly in her ear.

  “You are mine,” his warm tongue glided smoothly from her ear down to her throat, as deep purrs vibrated through his chest.

  Too weak to resist, Pan felt her consciousness slipping. She fought to remain alert, she needed to break his hold somehow and escape. Her eyes strained to see the man holding her hostage, but is was no use. Even at this distance, her near sightless eyes could only perceive his dark silhouette. The lavender air was obscuring his scent, her only clue to his identity was his vaguely familiar voice. Against her wishes, her eyes slowly slid closed. The ghostly shadow of her mysteriously familiar captor fading with her consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Pan gasped, her eyes snapped open, sweet clean air rushed into her starving lungs. Her head whipped frantically searching, unsuccessfully, for her attacker. Her vision was blurry and the lights were painfully bright. She winced squinting, trying to remember where she was and how she got there. Her fuzzy vision finally came into focus. 

  Bubbles? As Pan's clouded mind began to sharpen she realized she was surrounded by them. She soon discovered she could hardly move and couldn't speak. Everything seemed foreign as the bubbles floated freely around her in green tinted fluid. 

  Her heart jumped as a nearby alarm sounded, and the green color began disappearing. All too fast for her to process, the bubbles were gone, and she found herself lying on the cold floor sputtering, wet, and naked. She moved to right herself, only then realizing her arms were locked behind her. Looking back over her shoulder the jumbled pieces began falling into place… the shackles…, a regeneration tank....

  But, how did I end up in one? Her mind trailed off as she heard a door glide open. Pan's head snapped to face the sound, Her current vulnerable state filling her with unease. Her anxiety escalated as she came face to face with the final piece of the puzzle. Her memory instantly clicking, a low warning growl escaped from her throat, as flashes from their recent “coupling” came rushing back to her.

  "I see you've recovered" His cold emotionless voice echoed off the metallic walls surrounding them. He began pacing around her prone body, studying her, taking in every delectable curve, and burning the delicious image into his mind. Pan was seething, her tail flicking back and forth in agitation.

  "What are you staring at? You already took away my freedom, my family, and my right to have a life mate. No saiyajin male will accept a tainted female for anything more than a plaything. What else could you possibly want from me? You disgusting piece of filth!” With her anger increasing her speech soon shifted to primal saiyajin, furiously spitting curses at the hated man before her.

  Her venomous snarls reverberated through the small chamber, furious chocolate eyes bore into amused blue ones, and a small chuckle escaped him. Trunks smirked, his eyes never leaving her’s as he strode past her sliding his finger down the damp glass of the regen tank.

  "Funny thing about regeneration tanks.... they repair everything that is damaged when you go in... so, technically speaking…, you're a virgin again. The only ones who know otherwise are you, and me... But, don't you worry, you won't stay that way for long. I'm going to enjoy every second of taking that away from you... over and over again." 

  He leaned down taking in her scent, a look of pure bliss crossed his face as his warped mind processed Pan's scent… fear, despair, anger, rage, it was all there, written in the unspoken language few take the time to learn. Erotic images of her prone form flashed in his mind as he imagined all the way he could force her to submit. His face morphed seamlessly from bliss to a glazed look of feral lust.

  His hand snaked forward lightly grasping her twitching tail. His large calloused hand slid down it’s length caressing his female in one of the most intimate ways a saiyajin could. His thick fingers brushed the soft brown fur roughly, yet, carefully, sending wave after wave of pleasure back to Pan. 

  Pan fidgeted, helpless as her body responded to the soft touch of her hated captor. He began to purr, the dull rumble unconsciously soothing her. Pan twisted, looking over her shoulder to assess her situation. Trunks’ was rapidly losing what little control he had. A large obvious bulge was straining against his spandex training suit. His purrs were starting to blend into growls.

 Her heart skipped in her chest... danger.... her instincts screamed at her to flee. The twisted expression on the face of her defiler sent a surge of adrenaline through her panicked body. Her wary eyes never left Trunks as she slipped her tail free from his loose grasp. Then, rolling onto her back she swiftly scooted herself to the nearest wall. Using the wall as a brace, she scrambled to her feet. 

  Her racing mind was now conflicted, should she run? Her heart was thundering in her chest. Every fiber of her being told her she needed to escape this awful place and the monster within it. Still, if she did run, she would have to make it past Trunks, who now stood sentinel calmly near the only door. His massive arms were crossed casually over his well muscled chest as he reclined leisurely against the wall. His bulge of arousal still plainly visible. A taunting smirk was plastered on his smug face, just daring her to try something.

  Desperately, she scoured her mind for a feasible plan. Her arms were still bound tightly with ki suppressing shackles, and she was naked. If she did by some unlikely miracle slip past him, and exit the room, he would certainly pursue her. She got lucky the last time, her cheap shot to his tail left him unable to follow, but that wasn't going to happen a second time. Worse yet, if she encountered another unmated male, she would likely meet the same fate as she would staying in this room. A cold chill ran up her spine, and she shivered at the thought.

  Her King’s promise hung heavy in her thoughts as she weighed her options. To flee successfully under these conditions seemed highly improbable, and she was not going to waste her last chance of escape, and become a breeding whore in a brothel. What other option did she have? She willed herself to think of a plan, but her mind remained hopelessly blank. She did the only thing she could do, hanging her head in silent resignation she waited anxiously for Trunks to make the next move, praying she would be able to counter whatever it may be.

  Trunks watched like a predator, frozen in place, the conflicted emotions streaming across Pan’s face were fascinating. Hope to despair, desperation to determination, her carousel of expressions went round and round, but never once did it stop on defeat. Her pride was still glowing brightly, well rooted by her saiyajin blood, and she would obviously still resist him in any way that she could. Never had he seen a saiyajin display so many varied expressions. 

  He saw her eyes land on the door, she was clearly contemplating another futile escape attempt. Which was out of the question, he would not lose his chosen female. His father had made himself clear, his rights to Pan would be rescinded should she flee from him a second time. 

  A low growl rumbled from him as his anger at his chosen female’s continual denial boiled over. He strode purposefully towards the defenseless conflicted female. Pan’s eyes snapped to his, her blatant defiance further feeding his fury. Stopping just short of his target he loudly growled out his intent in primal saiyajin. Color drained from Pan’s face as her ears heard him voice his claim. He was demanding her submission as her mate. A single word in a nearly inaudible whisper fell from Pan’s lips in shocked disbelief…

  “no…..” 

  Trunks roared at her response, his rage building with every rebuff she made. She was his and would learn her place. His teeth sank savagely into the flesh of her collarbone for the second time, her anguished cries as she tried to pull free meant nothing to him. Strength was all that mattered, and he was stronger. She would submit.

  He pulled away from his bloody feast, forcing a kiss on his unwilling female. Pan tried to reel back, but was pinned between Trunks’ large body and the wall. She could taste her blood on his tongue, feel his delighted purrs vibrating his chest, she felt sick. Trunks broke the kiss pulling back slightly. He remained nose to nose with his stubborn flushed female. 

  Pan glared at him, ire heavy in her watery chocolate depths. How dare he put a claim mark on her. She was not his, she would never reciprocate his claim. Unshed tears burned the corners of her eyes, the only way she could hope to gain a mate now, was if they were somehow more powerful than this pompous super saiyajin ass of a Prince, and could override his mark with their own.

  Trunks looked deep into the eyes of his furious kitten, still she was no closer to submission. Her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall either from anger or despair he was unsure or which. He would have to subjugate her further if he hoped to break her will and get her to reciprocate his claim. 

  With a heavy sigh he gathered his struggling female, tossing his naked thrashing cargo over his shoulder, his large hand gripping her exposed butt as much to tease her as to steady her. Her indignant squeak as he lightly squeezed her firm rump sent more heat pooling in his needy loins, and while he would love nothing more than to continue this game to it’s nearly ensured rutting conclusion, regrettably he had sparring plans with his father and could not afford to be late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Brolly was uncharacteristically agitated. He shifted uncomfortably in his large bed. The Kizuna moon had passed, and he had rode it out as always, rutting several males and surprisingly even a female. Yet, the small rebellious female he desired most, alluded him. She was tormenting him with the remnants of her scent clinging alluringly to his discarded armor. 

  He groaned as his member swelled with just the thought of her. His passionate fantasies seeming almost real as he closed his eyes caressing his rigid shaft. His tiny female impaled upon his cock crying out in ecstasy as he filled her with his seed. He groaned again bucking against the calloused flesh of his palm. His body was on fire, burning with need for his chosen female. His visions became more vivid as he continued forcefully pumping himself. Her defiant eyes burned brightly in his memory, as did the soft feel of her breast, and the firmness of her rump resting upon his thigh. He snarled as he spent himself, white stringy cum spurting from his shaft onto his sheets drenching them with his musky masculine scent. 

  He rolled onto his back staring blankly at the white expanse of his ceiling. His heart slowly returning to it's regular rhythm. He forced her from his mind, returning his thoughts to the hunt recalling the recent events that took place during the Kizuna moon. 

  He had found a particularly pleasing male to ride out his first wave of blood heat. This male had held his own against him far longer than most. Granted he had given him a generous handicap, by refraining from using his super saiyajin form. However, all too soon, he overpowered him and forced his submission. He was indeed a fine male specimen, solid and well muscled, though inexperienced and young.

  Brolly thought back on his soft muffled cries as he took him. He had held his tongue for the most part, refusing to voice his discomfort as the much larger male sodomized him. That was until Brolly powered up, riding his ass with raw super saiyajin force, only then could he no longer hold back his tears and pained cries. The blood heat forced the young male’s body to respond in turn, spilling his seed in the dusty red soil as he submitted to the giant male dominating his ass. 

  Brolly felt a great sense of accomplishment as he emptied his creamy load into the young saiyajin warrior beneath him. He grunted as his cock twitched, spasming with continued release within the tight quivering anus of his victim. He charged his ki into a small concentrated orb before burning a deep mark on the right butt cheek of his conquest. Branding him as a memento of his rut, so he would never forget that he was bested and fucked by Brolly the legendary super saiyajin. Unsheathing himself he left the bloodied panting male to recover, or sate the next desperate male who happened upon him in his weakened state, it mattered not. 

  He could feel the heat building in his veins for the second time, he needed another outlet, another battle. He came across a puny male about to breed a ridiculously tiny subdued female. He turned to leave uninterested in the weaklings, but the female’s small stature and delicate features somehow reminded his heated hazy mind of the one he so desired. It stirred an unfamiliar need within him. He shoved the male off, propelling the distracted saiyajin violently into a nearby tree where he fell stunned by the shear force. 

  Climbing on top of the weakened female his rigid shaft still free from his previous conquest he tore the ragged clothing from the squirming girl and aligned himself with her entrance. Slamming inside her, a sharp, distinctly feminine cry came from the girl beneath. It was a foreign sound to him, but not altogether unpleasant. He pulled back briefly, then thrust forward a second time, groaning as he took in the feeling of rutting a female for the first time.

  It was a completely different experience from bedding a male. The female was soft, her body welling with lubricating fluids making his shaft incredibly slick as he stretched her tight silky interior. He felt himself building much faster than he had with males, slippery skin slapping together as her essence spilled out lubricating his balls. He groaned as the suction of her hot core nearly drug the seed from his shaft. Her overstimulated body shuddered it's own release clamping down on his thick member milking his seed deep into her thirsty core. The panting female turned her head in submission waiting for Brolly to mark her. He growled pulling his limp shaft from her soping core no longer interested in the weak girl he had bedded on a whim. She was not his desired.

  The male he had pushed aside had come to, furious with his chosen female’s deflowering. Brolly chuckled, the scrawny boy was not much stronger than his female, but his body was again feeling the relentless burn of the moon. He caught the young male’s fist as he swung to punch him. Then he powered up slightly, his super saiyajin energy crackling around him like a cloak of lightning. The young male’s eyes widened before he dropped to his knees in defeat, his head hung in submission and shame as his fighting spirit fled. The boy was pathetic, he didn't even try to fight. An idea came to Brolly’s fevered mind, he approached the crestfallen male his naked shaft nearly in the boy’s face. 

  “Suck,” he growled his demand. The young saiyajin looked up with horror clearly in his eyes, as Brolly stepped forward fisting his hand into his hair and dragging his face closer to his rigid cock.

  “Now suck, unless you would rather fuck.” the twisted smile on the much larger saiyajin told the boy this was no joke. He swallowed, his mouth unbearly dry as he brought the bloody organ to his lips. He forced his mouth open, taking the pungent organ coated with his own female's juices into his hot mouth. Brolly groaned as his subjugated victim complied with his demands. His eyes slid shut and he forced himself deeper into the young saiyajin’s throat. His hips thrust hard against the moist cavern sheathing his massive cock. He could vaguely hear the boy’s sputters and choking noises as he rammed in and out while picturing his female’s perfect lips wrapped snugly around his shaft. His hand snaked down grasping the younger saiyajin’s tail. The boy whimpered, his own cock growing painfully hard as Brolly’s rough hand slid down the furry length of his tail. Grunting, he poured his thick cream into the mouth of his submissive conquest.

  “Swallow, he growled as the last of his large load leaked from his spasming cock. His abundant seed seeping from the corner of the boy’s mouth. The young male complied forcibly swallowing the salty seed, tears welling in his defeated eyes. 

  Normally, this would be enough to sate his carnal desires, however, his thoughts kept returning to the soft sweet scented female burning with fiery pride, who was undoubtedly being ridden by his Prince at this moment. His own pride was still irked beyond console by her removal from his person. 

  He turned to the shaken would be couple, both cowering and looking away from him in submission. Disgust filled him, such weaklings had no business breeding, the saiyajin race needed strength. However, the moon’s pull was relentless, pushing him once again to sate himself. 

  Another fantasy came to mind, he brought the female to her hands and knees positioning himself behind her. He instructed her to suck the boy off. Then, without warning he thrust forcefully into her tiny ass. She shrieked in agony, much louder and shriller than any male ever had. As he pulled out, and slammed back in he gruffly reminded her of his demands,

  “Suck, woman.” 

  She hurriedly complied, eager to please the powerful male fucking her. The terrified young male shoved his swollen member awkwardly into her waiting mouth, and she took it’s full length sucking deeply. Her tongue sliding haphazardly around the unfamiliar organ pulling in and out of her mouth. The younger saiyajin relaxed some, enjoying his sweet reprieve from the blood heat. Grunting in ecstasy, as the female suctioned his shaft deeper into her hot mouth. 

  Brolly groaned, further powering up as he grabbed the ass of the female he was rutting. Pulling her flush against himself he buried his massive shaft to the hilt. The muffled cries of the occupied female made him grin. Withdrawing nearly his full length he again slammed forward eliciting delightfully pained muted cries from his partner. Her blood was lubricating his enormous cock as he pounded relentlessly into her petite ass. He caught her tail squeezing it lightly eliciting faint moans of pleasure, before pulling back and forcing his cock impossibly deeper inside her. He raised his power slightly, bulking his muscle mass and the girth of his member, the female choked on young male's cock feeling her ass spreading impossibly further as his enlarged shaft stretched her abused rear still wider.

  The young male reached his climax, emptying himself into the sputtering female’s mouth before withdrawing his flaccid length. Saliva trailed from it's tip back to her plump lips, her erotically flushed face gasping with pained pleasure after each forceful thrust she received. Her sex was literally dripping with arousal. He swallowed thickly his burning mind still seeking further conquest.

  His sight focused on the massive male pounding the tiny girl. Her mouth now free, feminine cries a mixture of pain and arousal poured from her mouth. He felt his shaft rising back to life as he appreciated each bounce of the female's modest chest. The lusty grunts from the giant golden male as his balls slapped rhythmically against the female's exposed sex further fed his fantasies.

  Brolly motioned for the gawking young male to come closer positioning him beneath the female he was still fucking. He instructed the boy to breed her, making use her dripping cunt while he continued his rear onslaught. As her velvet folds engulfed him for the first time the boy growled in appreciation. Her silken vice clamped around him almost immediately as her climax washed over her. 

  The female was panting, mewing in pleasure, her foggy mind now welcomed both cocks pumping deeply within her. Her tingling body was steadily building towards another orgasm, she was numb to pain, too high on pleasure to care. She slammed herself back against the invading shafts unable to get enough of their delicious friction as they stretched her. She could feel the younger male climax his hot seed filling her needy cunt sending her spirling towards completion yet again.

  Brolly could feel the younger saiyajin‘s member rubbing along with his through the thin membrane of tissue separating them. He growled as the boy climaxed, his spasming cock triggering the female’s orgasm which sent her anus into another twitching fit. He could feel himself slipping, the saiyajin boy nearly howled, his release oozing from his shaft as he continued pumping feverishly in to the female's sloppy cunt. 

  The female was still spasming, her body hungrily drinking the young male’s offered cream. He pushed just a little farther, his mind still flashing him images of his prized female. He could see her flushed and panting, mewing in pleasure as he fucked her with his engorged member at full strength. He could picture her mouth stretched around his gargantuan girth drinking his seed as he massaged her soft mounds. Her velvet tail entwined with his as her body accepted him in every way, his seed taking root in her womb. Pan was his undoing as her poured himself into the ass of the female roaring his passionate conquest.

  He lay panting as his spent cock softened within the female’s bloodied ass. Soon, it slid free. His seed and her blood leaked from the tiny female staining the red sandy ground. The young male and female lay still in a sticky heap, their tails entwined, both turning their heads in submission, still awaiting his claim mark. He snorted at the thought. Still he charged his ki and branded them, as he did with all his conquests. He felt nothing for them yet, he still needed to show the world he had been there first. 

  His body had cooled some for the moment, but his desires for his Prince’s female still swirled darkly. He gave up on satisfying himself, returning quietly to his quarters to burn alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Trunks strode proudly down the hallway towards his quarters. The naked female slung over his shoulder was creating quite the stir with the other males they passed. Several cat calls, wolf whistles, and assorted rutting offers had caused Pan to flush a vibrant shade of red from head to toe as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to hide her naked flesh from view. 

  Trunks was enjoying her discomfort, as well as, relishing the envy on the other male's faces. The vast number of taunting offers made by the other males only cemented the fact that his mate to be was a prize worthy of their Prince.  
  Finally, reaching his quarters, he typed his familiar pass code into the hall door panel. A small beep of acceptance sounded, and the door slid open, revealing his dimly lit living quarters. He wordlessly entered, his light burden still perched unhappily upon his shoulder. The door slid closed behind him locking into place with a muted click. He paused, promptly turning to another panel typing something Pan couldn't see, before continuing further into his quarters.

  He passed through his sitting room, to the wall opposite his bedroom door. The previously discarded shackle key glinted as he neared it, and he stopped, briefly stooping to retrieve it, before continuing on his way. 

  Upon reaching the far wall he slid his fingers down the wall panel’s seam until he felt what he was searching for, a well hidden button. Trunks pressed the small button activating a red light which scanned him from head to toe. The scan completed with an electronic voice confirming his identity, and the panel slid open, an electronic voice welcoming him to his pleasure quarters.

  The main sitting area was significantly larger than his own, as it was meant to house twenty or more concubines comfortably. Colorful sitting cushions littered the floor, along with several low tables.

  Long gone were the broken bodies of the past occupants. Trunks vividly remembered the congealing bloody corpses piled high in this very room. He shook his head clearing the unpleasant memory from his thoughts.

  Another string of low guttural insults brought Trunks’ attention back to the task at hand. Pan was still furious, her primal growls and snarls hadn't ceased since he had openly voiced his claim. She was still vehemently denying him as her intended, while slinging every curse and insult available in the primal tongue at him. He chuckled softly at her endless spunk.

  Trunks slid Pan off his shoulder onto the nearest pile of cushions. He held her in place, his hand pressed against the soft mound of her bare breast. His body seemed to move on it's own. Pinning her flush against the cushions his tail wrapped itself with her’s. His second hand traveled down to her sex, and his fingers delved between her moistened folds. 

  Pan bucked wildly attempting to remove his offending hands. He ignored her weakened efforts, continuing with his exploration. Two fingers disappeared into her core rhythmically pumping in and out as his tail continued to fondle hers. A moan slipped from Pan, her face burning a brilliant scarlett in embarrassment. Trunks pressed on pushing Pan closer and closer to climax. Then, he suddenly withdrew. Cooly watching her squirm with unmet passion her lust coulded eyes blazing with intense hatred. He brought his dripping arousal coated fingers to Pan’s face.

  “and I thought you didn't like me.” His tongue darted out cleaning his fingers as Pan watched mortified by her body’s betrayal. Trunks finished cleaning his hand, but he still craved more. His head descended to her folds lustfully grooming her sweet essence from her dripping core. Pan’s body reacted by producing even more nectar. Her hips bucking against his tongue unconsciously attempting to increase the friction. 

  Pan groaned as trunks pushed his tongue inside her, the strong muscle rushing in and out of her throbbing center as her suckled on her clit made her mind hazy with bliss. His hands locked around her thighs and he pulled his delectable feast flush with his face. Pan’s soft panting mews nearly cost him his control. His fingers rejoined his tongue pushing Pan past her breaking point. She broke with a flood of juices gushing forth from her core, whimpering as her convulsing sex pulsed around Trunks’ embedded digits. He gave her a few more rough pumps earning several very errotic lusty moans before withdrawing. His own member now painfully erect. He didn't have much time before he was to meet his father, and he couldn't go like this.

  Trunks unlocked the shackles from Pan’s bruised wrists, allowing the aching muscles in her arms to finally relax. She hissed as the heavy cuffs fell, and her ki returned, immediately shooting across the room to a safer distance from her perceived threat. 

  Trunks watched her retreat with dark dismay. He wanted to force her submission right now, his cock was painfully hard seeping precum in anticipation, but time was not on his side. He had less than an hour before he was to meet his Father in the training hall. Sighing, he cleared his throat and motioned to the rooms they were in.

  “These rooms are yours, you may do as you please with them. You will find an assortment of clothing, hobby supplies, books, etc. available everything here is yours. If you require anything else inform me, and I will see to it.”

  “Now, I suggest you wash up and get some rest. I'll be returning later, and there will be no resting then.”

  Trunks turned and left, choosing to ignore Pan who was sticking her tongue out in a childish display of immaturity. As soon as the door slid shut She sighed in relief, he was gone, at least for now. 

  The relief however, was short lived. Almost as soon as the door had slid closed it reopened. Before Pan could muster another string of curses the most delicious scent wafted to her nose. Her stomach rumbled in complaint, and Trunks smirked in triumph. 

  He pushed a cart laden heavy with an assortment of food into the room. Pan was practically drooling at this point ready to leap on the food cart. Trunks cleared his throat reminding her of his presence, and drawing her wary eyes from her meal back to himself.

  “Remember kitten, I'll see you tonight.” he winked suggestively at her as he exited for the second time. His bulging arousal still plainly visible.

  Pan swallowed dryly, she would definitely have to come up with a plan, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Once again the word count is ridiculous >.< I'm sure it only bothers me, but this is easily two chapters worth even after I took a bunch out and sent to the next chapter. Like the Energizer Bunny, it keeps going and going... gah!
> 
>  Hopefully, this isn't too bad grammar and mistake wise, but I feel like if I stare at it any longer I'm just going to keep making minor changes forever and never get it posted. lol


	13. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Many apologies for the long break between chapters twelve and thirteen.
> 
>  My kindle, which I do all my writing on, suffered unexpected irreparable damage, thanks to my cat, and I had to save up the money to replace it. The kindle is now replaced with an upgraded newer model (so shiny), and writing has been resumed. Kenpachi (Chi-chan) also sends his sincere apologies to all of my readers.
> 
>  On another note there will likely be a week long break between this chapter and the next due to a family vacation out of town over the week of the 4th. Sorry, about that right after coming back >.<* I appreciate your patience with my sporadic writing.

 As soon as the door slid shut Pan pounced upon the offered meal. She stuffed slice after slice of freshly slaughtered sabertooth meat into her famished mouth. The delectably savory taste of metallic blood saturated her pallet. It wasn't as extravagant as the sauropod meat, but was still immensely satisfying. A fine meal, much richer than any home cooked dinner she could recall.

 Home cooked meals for third class citizens consisted primarily of garden vegetables and grains. Her mother often stewed the grains and vegetables together, with a meager portion of meat usually, from a small animal such as a ground squirrel or badger. Occasionally, when hunting was particularly poor, they would purchase meat from the local market. It always carried deer and squirrel. It also stocked mammoth, sabertooth, and cave bear sporadically, but these higher quality meats were far too expensive for Pan and her mother's budget. Just enough meat was used to flavor the vegetables, and a grant a few meaty tidbits for each of them to savor. Rarely, did they have the financial surplus to enjoy a full raw meat meal, and never anything on as grand a scale as the feast now laid before her. 

 She finished off the tender meat slice in hand, licking the drying blood from her stained fingers. Her throat was dry, and she scanned the cart for something to wash her meal down, without luck. Her disappointment was short lived as her curious eyes fell on several round shiny fruits.

 Pan split one open, revealing it's succulent citrus flesh, the temping honeyed aroma was all it took. She devoured the beautiful striped fruits, their flesh soft, sweet, and juicy, perfectly complementing the tangy sabertooth meat. The fruits quenched her parched throat, and her attention returned to the remaining slabs of meat still wet and glistening with fresh blood. The remainder of the sabertooth meat disappeared in an instant, and to her surprise and delight she unearthed a hidden tray of pastries in the process. 

 The sweet desserts were unlike anything Pan had ever tasted. Crisp on the outside, yet soft and moist on the inside. The flaky dough concealing a variety of jellied fruit fillings, each pastry lightly drizzled with sugary icing and topped with assorted of chopped nuts. All too soon the tray lay barren, Pan’s belly stuffed, as she purred contentedly.

 Now satiated, Pan set about exploring her new chambers, eager to wash up and put on some clothes. Her state of undress temporarily forgotten in the presence of food, she now felt an unwelcome chill on her exposed skin and a sudden pressing need to shield herself from imagined eyes.

 She made a quick survey of her current surroundings. This sitting room was indeed a very large room, her old cave home could easily fit within it with ample leftover space. She briefly wondered why anyone would want such a gigantic home, but pushed the thought from her mind, she had more important things to think about. 

 Pan carefully scanned the walls, ceiling, and floor searching for anything that could prove useful in her bid for freedom. She took a slow deep breath, charging her ki, before punching the nearest wall, testing it's integrity. A painfully loud clang resounded through the room, but the wall showed no signs of damage from her attack. 

 Cursing, Pan continued her evaluation, the entire room seemed to be the same stark white metal as the hallways, and other rooms she had seen since entering the palace. Clearly the material was designed to be Saiyajin resistant, if not Saiyajin proof. Although, she surely remembered sending Trunks into the wall of his chambers, while he didn’t go completely through, he did cause significant damage to the outer layer at the very least.

 Pan calmed herself building her ki for a second time, her power flowed easily to the surface silently obeying her will now that she was unrestrained and well fed. Her pooled ki crackled, her eyes flashing at the brink of transformation. 

 She wanted to push further, and surpass her previous self. It could be done just a little more and she’d be there. The temptation was nearly tangible, but she hesitated, recalling her collapse in the holding cell after over exerting herself to appease her King’s curiosity. She dare not go any higher the stakes were not in her favor should she over do it again. 

 Frustration boiled angrily within her as her fist connected with the loathsome wall for a second time. She felt a slight give, hope fluttering anxiously in her chest she eyed the damages. A small dent was the only indication of her efforts. She huffed, clearly the walls in her new chambers were made from either thicker panels or a different alloy entirely than the Prince’s. She had wasted enough time on the wall, Trunks would be returning in the evening and she needed a plan to either fend him off or escape. Pan pressed on with her exploration of the room, finally taking notice of the items within it.

 Numerous brightly colored sitting pillows littered the floor among several low tables. Heavy hand stitched silk embroidery adorned many of the pillows, the skill level varied from excellent to poor, a strong indication the embroidery was done by the chamber's past occupants, and not commissioned. 

 A large expertly woven carpet covered a small section of the vast metallic floor, Pan’s fingers toyed with the tastled edge as she admired the craftsmanship. It’s intricate patterns must have taken a skilled weaver years to complete. 

 The windowless chamber was illuminated with a couple of strategically placed lamps. Even without the sun’s assistance the lighting felt natural, further proving the designer's placement skills.

 Assorted potted plants stood in various locations, some large, some small. The foliage differed from plant to plant. Red tipped leaves and purple striped ones, sharp stalky grasses and large fan shaped leaves, curiously none of the plants had flowers. Pan wondered, if this was a personal preference of the decorator, the Prince, or merely an oversight. 

 The room also featured several tapestries, one depicted a beautiful field of wildflowers, the distant dusty red cliffs far beyond the vibrant floral blooms drew her in as Pan’s heart yearned again for her small yet cozy cave home and her mother's warmth. She reluctantly pulled away from the immersive tapestry to view the others.

 The rest of them featured his royal smugness, Prince Trunks, because who wouldn't love living surrounded by an army of full scale portraits of their oppressor? The tapestry scenes were all very skillfully woven of the finest cotton fibers, accented with silver and gold threads. They depicted his life’s major milestones. 

 His birth, a tiny bundle securely nestled in the arms of a delicate blue haired woman, his mother she assumed. Her brilliant blue tresses were mesmerizing, never had Pan seen such a hair color. Saiyajin hair fell into three main categories, black, charcoal, or brown. Highlights could be mahogany, plum, indigo, or slate there was a little variation, but not much.The woman’s striking blue eyes looked down on her child with warmth and love, her face beaming with happiness. The infant's tail was wrapped securely around his mother’s wrist affirming their strong bond. The king stood beside them in full royal armor, his pride nearly tangible in his expertly captured expression.

 Trunks’ first kill, an adorable toddler of two or three posing on the back of a small sauropod, blood speckled his face and blue training suit, a short unruly tuft of soft lavender hair topped his head, clear shining blue eyes practically glowing with excitement, and a wide grin plastered from ear to ear. The boy gleefully perched on the body of his first kill was nothing like the icy Prince Pan knew. Her hand ran down the chubby cheek of the child stranger in the tapestry. Pain rippled through her heart, how had such a vibrant happy child become such a heartless monster? Pan’s eyes looked deep into the boy’s as if searching for an answer, one the fabric could never provide.

 The next portrait was his first battle, the cheery toddler was now a youth of eight or nine. Gone was the sunny expression, and innocent warmth in his crystal blue eyes. The callous smirk of his father replaced his joyful smile, and cold sullen familiar eyes stared back at Pan. A colossal pile of alien corpses lay to the left of the triumphant young Prince. To his right stood his father, the King, his hand resting firmly on his boy’s shoulder, his own proud smirk fixed in place. The contrast between the toddler and boy was striking. He could easily be mistaken for another boy entirely, if not for his one of a kind lavender mane undeniably proclaiming him as one and the same.

 The final tapestry was of his coronation as Crown Prince. He was a teenager now, maybe fifteen or so, his short shock of lavender hair had grown out, and he wore it pulled back, tied tightly at the base of his neck. His casual blue training suit was replaced by the finest royal dress armor, edged with snowy white fur, and embossed with the royal crest, a long red velvet cape was dragging the floor behind him. He had grown much taller and now stood eye level with the King. His muscles had yet to fill out completely, as he appeared much leaner than the Trunks Pan knew. The sparkling golden crown sat firmly upon his head, but his expression showed no mirth for the occasion. 

 Pan saw only entitlement in his stormy expression. He was the Saiyajin Prince, son of King Vegeta, grandson of the late King Vegeta this was his birthright all should bow before him for the entire saiyajin race was beneath him. She could feel his self importance bearing down on her as if she was nothing more than the dirt beneath his boots.

 The blue haired woman from the first portrait stood in the distance clutching an infant with matching aqua locks, clad almost entirely in ruffles. Her face was void of the jubilance found in the first tapestry, Pan saw only pain on the woman’s face as she watched her son’s crowning. Whatever had happened between the second tapestry, and the last had shaped Trunks into who he was today. The gleeful boy who took down his first dinosaur was nowhere to be found.

 Pan reluctantly pulled away from her absorption with the tapestries. She needed to keep moving. So far she had found nothing truly useful or noteworthy for her escape plan and time was quickly running out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The large door creaked open, announcing Trunks’ punctual arrival at the training hall. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently as always. His dark eyes scanned his son searching for a bonding mark, proof his tiresome matching making endeavors didn’t go to waste. Seeing no trace of such a mark his mouth twisted into a scowl. The stupid boy had messed up again.

 Trunks felt his father's eyes burning into him. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing what he was searching for and knowing he would be met with disappointment. Trunks continued to feign ignorance as he went through his warm up stretches. Acknowledging his father's unspoken question would come soon enough, and undoubtedly include a thorough beating.

 His finished hs stretches and walked the short distance to meet his father in the center of the room with his head high. Vegeta wasted no time in voicing the burning question.

 “Boy, was your mating a success?” Trunks swallowed thickly, hesitating, before giving his unsatisfactory answer.

 “I thoroughly rutted her saturating her womb with my seed. Regrettably, she lost consciousness before she could reciprocate my mark.” Trunks muttered sullenly, forcing himself to met his father's disapproving eyes though, every fiber of his being wished to turn away.

 Vegeta processed the unfortunate news, a half bond. Trunks needed to complete it, and soon or he would suffer the miserable consequences. 

 “Hnn” he grunted his acknowledgment, rather than chastise the boy he shifted into a sparring stance. He would learn the extent of his ire through pain.

 The irascible glean in his Father's eyes did not go unnoticed. Today was definitely going to hurt. Trunks mentally groaned as he reflexively fell into position awaiting his father's next move, and an inescapable thrashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Pan eyed the many doors leading away from the main chamber. Deciding on the process of elimination, she started with the first door on the right.

 It lead down a tiled corridor to a large bathing chamber very similar to the one she used in Korin’s rooms at the auction house. Shelves filled with shampoos, scented oils, soaps, lotions, wash rags, and fluffy towels sat at the front of the steamy pool. A rack of clean white robes was placed a short distance from the shelves beside a bench. Pan was numbed by the luxury, this was a far cry from the barrel baths she was accustomed to back home.  
She inspected the bathing supplies opening several different bottles of shampoo to smell them. The first smelled of vanilla and almonds, a pleasing scent although, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to smell like food given her current circumstances. 

 The next one reminded her of home, earthy and musky, Pan breathed deeply letting the calming scent soothe her before moving on to the next bottle.  
One tiny whiff and the calm feeling was gone, dread knotted in her stomach as the sickly floral lavender shampoo drug her thoughts back to her terrible nightmares. The bottle slid from Pan’s hand, as it flew to cover her mouth. She gasped for air, nearly retching, as panic circulated through her.

 The bottle hit the floor, it's creamy contents splattering across the pristine white tiles by Pan’s feet. It's cap fell not far from the bottle, it's dim clatter echoing through the chamber as it rolled to a stop. Pan could feel her heart hammering as she forced herself to calm down. She held her breath as she collected the offensive bottle, quickly capping, and shoving it back into place. 

 She retrieved the second bottle, nearly sprinting away from the spilled lavender shampoo, maybe next time she would inspect some of the other scents, but for now the lavender scent had destroyed any interest they may have held for her. She collected a wash rag and similarly scented soap and took a seat at one of the numerous washing stations in front of the pool.

 Pan sat on the small wooden stool meticulously cleansing herself. She scrubbed herself almost raw with the soapy washcloth before pouring a bucket of warm water over herself to rinse away the excess soap. She could still feel his calloused hands crawling over her exposed skin. His unwanted burning touch lingered in her memory. His smug face as he brought his dripping fingers from her core to his mouth. Pan could feel the shame burning in her cheeks. She shook her head driving him from her thoughts before lathering her hair with shampoo. She worked it into her long ebony strands massaging her scalp. Next, she worked the earthy soap into her tail until the entire length was well coated in suds. Pan rinsed herself again thoroughly before entering the steamy soaking pool. 

 She relaxed letting the hot water soothe her. The pool itself was easily large enough to swim in, but Pan’s mind was focused on cleaning up and exploring the rest of her new “home.” She indulged in the pool’s warm water only briefly before exiting the pool and drying herself with one of the many towels. She donned a robe, stopping to inspect herself in a previously unnoticed mirror. 

 Her face looked nearly the same as always, only mild differences were noticeable. Her eyes didn't seem as bright, the happy glow she remembered was gone only exhaustion reflected back at her. Her eyes traveled lower on the mirror pulling the robe from her shoulder she was drawn to her collarbone. Her vision locked on the offense maring her previously flawless skin. A bonding mark, HIS mark, her fingers lightly traced his claim, and tears welled in her eyes. He ruined everything. She swallowed thickly pushing her distress away, saiyajins didn't cry. Suddenly, angry with her own weakness she violently scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. It was his fault, but it was her’s as well because she was too weak to stop him. 

 Before she could think, her fist met the mirror, it's crystal shards rained down to the floor as her resentment continued to eat at her mind. Blood coated her hand and tiny pieces of glass bit into her skin. The crimson droplets fell from her slim fingers to the floor splattering in bright contrast against the white tiles. Pan watched transfixed and numb as her blood painted the floor. She crumpled to her knees and released all of her bottled sadness. Tears mixed with blood as Pan wailed in anguished sorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Trunks staggered as an intense pain crippled him mid attack. He barely dodged his Father's ki blast. His chest suddenly felt heavy his heart almost crushed. He fell to his knees clutching his chest dragging pained breaths into his pinched lungs as tears ran down his cheeks. His other hand drew to his face touching his wet cheek with puzzled disbelief.

 Vegeta froze, dissipating the ki blast in his hand. Trunks moist eyes met his Father’s in silent question.

 “So, it begins,” Vegeta sighed, only half satisfied with the beating he had given his foolish boy. Trunks still seemed confused with what was happening to him.

 “Those are her emotions boy, shared through your idiotic half bond. Now go to her and fix it.” Vegeta left Trunks to sort out his mess. Still unsatisfied with his short sparring match he sent word to his guard to bring him a new partner.

 Vegeta’s gruff reply, left Trunks sitting dumbfounded. He knew she was angry, but he thought she would adjust in time. This was something else entirely. He pulled himself from the floor and dried his face with a towel.   
How was he supposed to fix it? He needed to complete their bond which meant getting her to mark him back, and given the emotions he was feeling she was not in the mood to copulate. He grit his teeth as another wave of anguish rippled through him. Slowly, he made his way back to his chambers, and his would be mate. His mind desperately trying to formulate a solution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I went with sabertooth meat this time around since they also appear relatively frequently with in the Dragonball universe. I did some quick perusing of ice age mammals in order to decide on what other species to list as potential meat sources.
> 
>  I must have some of the strangest google search records. Ice age mammals, shirikodama, do monkeys menstruate? The list continues.... I really hope no one is policing my searches. XD
> 
>  No Brolly this chapter, which makes me sad. Hopefully, I can squeeze him into the next one. ^.~


End file.
